Ocean Avenue
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: AU.YYxY. Yuugi starts his freshmen year of college while dealing with an ever clingy roommate named Yami. Can he get over his past with his ex and move on with his growing feelings for Yami?
1. Streetside Meetings

_Ocean Avenue_

_Summary: A teen attends his first year at college; however, his plans never included falling for anyone other than his love for art history. What happens when someone pushes into his life, wishing to know more about him, even possibly love him?_

_Pairing: Eventual YY/Y._

_Warnings: Shounen ai/ Yaoi, Alternate Universe, depression, cursing, perverted Joey, sarcasm on Yuugi's part._

_Note: This story is definitely Alternate Universe. It takes place on an island I have visited in the past in California. However, the name "Ocean Avenue" is not an actual name of a university; I made it up for my own liking._

_Disclaimer: Last time I checked Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If I owned it, the series would have been quite different._

_Chapter 1_

The scene was simple in any oceanic postcard; the wind blew freely, smelling strongly of the ocean. Crystalline water sparkled in the high rising sun, adding a sense of peace to the breathtaking scenery.

Amongst the water, there sat a boardwalk, one that held the heart of the attraction of this beach. Small shops lined the arena, selling rare oddities, as well as the famous game card game of Duel Monsters.

However, this was not the main reason of the beaches large population. It was that of the local university. The one that had offered everything he wanted. Yes everything that a young aspiring teen like Yuugi Mutou would ever want.

This was exactly what led the said teen to this exact location. He wanted to achieve his dreams of studying art history.

A small teen stood on the boardwalk, arms draped lazily around the metal railing. His eyes were half-open, gazing out into the vast oceanic scene that sat before him. A soft smile graced his lips, adding a calm nature to his child like face.

This boy was Yuugi Mutou, one of the newest freshmen to the university. At the young age of eighteen, he was ready to prove his skills to the world. This is what drew him to the University Of Ocean Avenue.

Sighing softly, Yuugi opened his eyes, revealing deep amethysts, accentuated by a pair of square-rimmed glasses perched upon his pert nose. His hair was another oddity of his appearance. The color was that of red, black, and blonde, gelled down messily.

Yuugi yawned slightly, turning from his post at the railing, turning his eyes upon the large clock that sat on the old fish market's tower.

The hour of noon had struck, causing him to curse under his breath.

"Dammit, I was supposed to be back ten minutes ago."

With a defeated sigh, he slung his black backpack over his shoulder, holding onto the straps tightly.

"I swear that my luck matches that of hell today," he murmured, running through the crowds of loitering university students.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The warmth, the air, the breeze… Ah what a fine day it is."

"Mmm."

"What are you thinking about? I swear you are neva this quiet, Yams."

A teen with red eyes sighed heavily, stirring his tea with a straw.

"I'm not sure. I'm just lonely I guess," he replied, turning his attention over to the drink once more.

His friend studied his actions, quirking a brow in curiosity. While pulling a hand through his blonde mess of hair, he said, "Yams are you wanting me to set ya up again? I mean I can get ya a girl lookin for a good time."

Yami ignored his friend's question simply stirring his cold tea with the spoon. He felt oddly alone.

"No thanks, Joe. I think I will be able to handle this myself."

Pushing his bangs to the side, he blinked surprised at his friend. "You sure Yams? Cause I mean Mai is all up to helping ya find dat special someone. I mean come on she has gotta be da best lookin chick on campus."

"There is more than outer beauty Joey, which is what I am looking for, not someone who wears a lot of makeup and has large breasts."

Joey snorted at the statement, holding his sides in defense as he laughed softly.

"Man Yams, you were voted most dateable guy last year, you could have anyone you want, even Mai. But you are just gonna be difficult aren't ya?"

Yami ignored his friend again, silently staring out the window of the local coffee shop. His eyes danced across the bodies of the people outside, none catching his interest. He truly wanted to find someone this year, and one that held a challenge to win. After all, love and relationships were all a game.

However, his moment of silence ended as he was smacked on the back, causing Yami to jump.

"Gah! What the hell?" He craned his head to the side looking at the smirk his friend had on his face.

"Yams, Mai just passed by. I'm gonna go and get this situation fixed up. See ya back at da dorm in a few."

"Wait, Joe…"

His halt never made it to the offending party as Joey sprinted out the front door, chasing after the said woman.

In defeat, Yami slumped down in his chair, sipping at his half-melted iced tea. However, his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he spied the bill for their drinks on the table.

"Damn Joey. Will he ever pay for the drinks once in his life?"

He shook his head as he placed a few bills on the table, taking a final swig of his tea before departing. He needed to head back to the dorm.

"Hopefully our new addition this semester will be more interesting than that Tristan guy we had last year."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"D, damn, damn, dammit!"

Passersby observed the user of the profanity, eyes widening at the small boy's less than graceful walking skills.

Stumbling across the pavement, Yuugi tripped over a crack in the cement, falling face first onto the ground.

A yelp of pain escaped his mouth at the impact, thus causing his faulted drop to become public notice.

Grumbling to himself, Yuugi sat up, rubbing his now red and inflamed cheek.

"Crap, I'm so going to feel that in the morning."

His attention had been completely on the pain that ebbed at his cheek, unknowing of the hand that had been extended in his view.

After a moment of silence, the person who had extended their hand cleared their throat, catching the youth's attention.

"Hey kid, you all right?"

Yuugi blinked his amethyst eyes, looking up at the form of a shaggy blonde.

The blonde's eyes were that of a honey color, ones that reflected mischief and rebellion.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

Joey nodded silently, pulling Yuugi to his feet, blinking in surprise by the smaller boy's squeak.

"Ya sure you're okay there, kid?"

Annoyance ebbed at Yuugi's mind as he rubbed his sore cheek. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you for the help."

With that statement set into place, Yuugi pulled his backpack off the ground, throwing it over his shoulder, sprinting off on his way.

Confused, Joey ran a hand through his hair, staring at Yuugi's departing form.

"What a strange kid, hope I neva run into him again." He then turned around, heading in the direction that Yuugi had took off into, walking down the street as he approached the university.

"Well at least I can talk to Mai for a sec over Yam's situation."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had been around the streets for over an hour, finding himself in another situation.

He was lost.

Yuugi frowned, staring at a road sign that stood at the side of the street. A small pout began to form on his face as he read the name of the street.

"Ocean Avenue. This is where I'm supposed to be, but where is the university?"

Frustration had hit his last nerve earlier when the blonde had helped him to his feet. He hated conversing with others, especially rebels like that blonde.

'Maybe I should ask someone where I'm at. Or should I call my sister?'

The teen's confusion continued to rise as he finally gave up, collapsing onto the sidewalk in defeat.

"I'm so freaking lost, I should have let sis take me to campus as she had planned on doing."

He sat there alone, staring down at the cement that surrounded him. A shadow appeared to stand before him, darkening the area around his body.

Curiously, Yuugi looked up, meeting a pair of vibrant crimson eyes.

"Are you lost?"

Yuugi made no response to respond to the man, as all he did was stare into those hypnotic eyes, feeling his strong nature melt at their mere presence.

"Y, Yes, I'm lost."


	2. Salt Water Seaside Turtles

_Ocean Avenue_

_Chapter 2_

"Are you lost?"

Yuugi looked up, staring into captivating crimson eyes. His mouth fell slack, as well as his snappy comebacks. He fell speechless.

These eyes were hypnotic; they seemed to control his every move. He had a feeling that if the owner of these eyes blinked, he would melt into puddle.

"Y, Yes, I'm lost."

The words came out in the form of a stutter, startling Yuugi with embarrassment.

'Damn it, why do I have to go and embarrass myself in front of a complete stranger.'

Shaking his head, Yuugi looked at the man, studying his facial features with ease.

However, during this time, the man with the crimson eyes became impatient, wondering what the young teen was doing all alone.

"Hmm, could I be of any assistance?"

Yuugi quirked a brow, blinking his amethyst eyes at the man. "Depends, are you familiar with where I'm going?"

An amused smirk appeared on the crimson-eyed man's face; all the while, he smiled, showing off a set of pearly white teeth. "Well if would be easier if I actually knew where you wanted to go. After all, one cannot win a game without knowing the basic rules of its play."

He blinked, cocking his head to the side in thought. 'Well that was weird. He takes this into the matter of a game. Heh let us see if I can outsmart him at his own challenge.'

"Hmm I don't know about that. Are you a local by chance?"

"Yup, I was born and raised here. That would make am a local. Now where are you headed?"

Yuugi turned his head to the side, blinking in surprise. 'He actually beat me at this.'

"I'm looking for Ocean Avenue University. I just came here by the ferry this morning."

The crimson-eyed man nodded a few times, murmuring something under his breath. "Ah a freshy. Nice to have you aboard at the school. Are you one of those students who graduated from high school early?"

Yuugi knew he had a problem with his appearance causing him to look younger than his actual age, but calling him a freaking early graduate was down right insulting. With an angered frown, Yuugi growled under his breath.

"No I'm not. I happen to be small for my age. I'm probably not much older than you," he stated icily, turning away from the man.

Surprised by the other's anger, Yami sat held out his hand to the teen.

"Forgive me, I forgot my manners. I didn't mean that in an offensive way. My name is Yami, what's yours?"

Yuugi stared blankly at Yami, finally giving into the handshake as he introduced himself. "Fine, I'll accept your apology. I'm Yuugi." Yuugi shook Yami's hand, eyes widening at the softness of the taller male's skin.

A blush crept across Yuugi's face as he set that thought aside, concentrating on his need of getting to the college.

"So I take it that you are a student at Ocean Avenue as well?"

Yami smiled kindly as he nodded. "Yes, I'm a sophomore this year. Speaking of which, do you still need help finding the campus?"

Yuugi felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment once again at his stupidity. "Yes, I need help finding the dorms actually."

With a wide grin that accentuated his pearl white teeth, Yami wrapped an arm around Yuugi's shoulder, pushing him towards the opposite direction.

"Well that is something I can take care of. Quite easy if you think about it. What dorm room are you looking for?"

Pulling out the paper, he scanned it and spoke softly. "Uhm, it's called… Something sea turtle?"

Crimson eyes lit up at the attempted sound of the name, causing Yuugi to blink in curiosity at Yami's upbeat perkiness at the name.

"Salt Water Sea Turtles… That's the dorm if I'm not mistaken."

'Gods this place doesn't take it lightly with using school spirit based names.' Yuugi thought, desperately trying not to snicker at his own joke.

"Yeah I think that's the one. So can you take me there?"

"Heh, I can do better than that. How about I show you around, you know, give ya the grand tour of the place?"

'Oh gods, he is trying to pick me up. I swear not even fifteen minutes have I been talking to him and he wants to flirt with me.'

A scowl formed on the teen's face. He was already annoyed with Yami, and they hadn't even been talking for that long.

"Uhm can I take a rain check? I really just need to find the dorms, pick up my textbooks, and get some lunch. I have been up and running since 4 am today."

Yami nodded slowly, placing his hands on his hips in the process. "All right. I can deal with that. I can just show you the way, I guess."

"Sounds like a plan, Yami."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what subject brought you all way out of the main islands to Ocean Avenue?"

They had been walking to the dorms for around twenty minutes, taking their time to talk in a rather one-sided conversation. Yuugi wasn't one to keep up with a conversation, unless directed or started by another.

"Art History. I have been a huge fanatic of the subject since I was a child. Art is a passion that has been loved by many in my family, but I'm the first to actually go further than high school into a college for it."

"That's quite interesting, Yuugi. What do you plan on doing as a career in the future?" Yami questioned, with slight interest. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but this freshman held something different about him, he seemed almost intriguing. He couldn't place the emotion or the fascination with the boy, but he felt that he wanted to get closer to Yuugi.

Yuugi laughed, running his fingers through his gelled hair. "Oh, I hope to work as a museum curator in the future. I love Egyptian artwork, and have studied it since my first year of high school. I hope to enlighten people over the natural beauty of art."

Yami continued to lead the way, nodding his head absently in response to Yuugi's replies. His mind had split into two intersections as he continued their trek towards the dormitories.

"Not much longer and we will be at the entrance of the Sea turtles dorms."

"Okay, thanks for the help, Yami."

"No problem."

After a few more minutes both teens had found themselves in front of a large, two story beachside cottage. It matched that of a beach house from a famous movie Yuugi had seen in the past. The outer walls of the building were covered in paint that matched the precision of the ocean's blue to the exact hue, trimmed in white crowned molding around the lower edges of the house. The building also held a large sign outside the front, expressing the artistry of a rather childishly drawn sketch of an ocean dwelling turtle.

'This is what I have been trying to find for the past three hours? I passed this building around five times before I had even made it to the pier at lunchtime.'

Frustration as well as exhaustion began to take its toll on Yuugi's body. His overly large amethyst eyes began to close with the much-needed sleep that he had been deprived from, along with the comfort of a soft, warm, bed.

The elder male with crimson eyes smiled down at Yuugi. He felt a deep inner need to sweep the boy off his feet, and carry him to his bed. Having the small teen at his mercy, snuggling under the warm sheets with him, bare-chested.

'What the hell? Since when did I fall for freshmen?' Yami blinked repeatedly, rethinking his thoughts of overactive hormones, shuddering at the thoughts that he held back with great difficulty.

'I cannot believe I am that perverted.' Sighing under his breath, Yami patted Yuugi on the back, speaking softly.

"Welcome to the Sea turtle dorm. I have a feeling that I will be seeing more often than you think, Yuugi."

Curiously, Yuugi looked up at the taller teen, raising a brow in question. "Why do you say that?"

Yami smirked, crossing his arms against his chest in a mock regal manner. "Oh, let's just say that I reside close by here." With one final look at the confused eighteen year old, Yami patted him on the head, walking away with one final word.

"Enjoy your stay here, Yuugi. He winked seductively at Yuugi smirking to him. Don't keep those lovely amethysts of yours hidden behind those glasses."

With that said, he strolled off, leaving Yuugi to his own thoughts, as well as a bright red blush that took over his small face.

"Did he just say that my eyes were lovely?"


	3. Mutts, Turtles, and Surprising Welcomes

_Ocean Avenue_

_Chapter Three_

His thoughts had been reeling through his mind since Yami had left him earlier that day. The bluntness of the appraisal on his amethyst eyes had brought out a crazed blush that had permanently flushed Yuugi's cheeks.

He had found his dorm room with ease, finding that his roommates were absent. The room itself was nothing of luxury, hell it barely qualified as the luxury of a small hotel room.

As most dorms, this one held nothing special of its appearance, minus the fact that it held depictions of turtles on almost every surface seen. The dorm held a small kitchen, one of a cramped feel. No more than one person could stand in this kitchen at a time. Only three steps outside the kitchen stood the dining area, meaning a small wooden table and patio chairs. A nineteen-inch TV sat in the center of the so-called living room, lined in cords of video game systems and a fancy state of the art DVD player. Three beds sat in the opposite room, lining the blue turtle decorated walls. Each bed's comforter was emphasized in its own spirited patterns of Ocean Avenue's own mascot, which was of course none other than a turtle.

To Yuugi this dorm was nothing more than a place to crash after studying, however he knew he would grow to love the place. Nevertheless, now he was in absolute distaste of the décor, frankly close to screaming if he saw anything else associated with a turtle.

"Gods I'm so tired of seeing so many turtles," he whispered, laying down flat on his belly, legs kicking in the air. Frowning, he turned on his side, gazing out the window.

From his bed, Yuugi was able to look upon the most beautiful setting just outside his window. A clear view of the vast aqua colored ocean sparkled, almost as if it was calling out to the small teen.

"Man, I need to get out there. I need to enjoy the warm weather, the cool salty water of the ocean, and of course the clock tower pier."

Yuugi sighed, closing his eyes, thinking of the pure bliss of being alone at his pier, sketching the lovely seascape that stood in front of his very eyes.

Ah yes, this is where he wanted to stay, deep in his daydreams of the beautiful ocean and his pier.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door opened, slamming against the wall behind it. The hinges creaked in protest as it began to swing back into its frame, annoying the person who had done the action in the first place.

A lanky blonde stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of faded black jeans and a tight white shirt that his friend had given him for his birthday.

Honey colored eyes rolled in annoyance, gazing around the small dorm. A silver and black cell phone was clutched tightly against his ear, covered by his long strands of golden hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen bud, I am telling ya that all ya need is a good time. I swear to yas that I can talk to Mai and find ya a sexy girl."

The teen sighed inwardly, dropping his black backpack on the floor, discarding his shoes in the process. He smiled to himself as his friend groaned on the other line, arguing his need to be left alone.

"Look Yams, this is ridiculous, ya need some relief. I'm calling Mai later tonight to see what we can getcha."

"_Joey leave me alone. I'm busy now and I wish that you would just leave me alone. I do not need any 'relief.'"_

"Whatever Yams. I'll see ya later okay. I think dat da new roommate is supposed to show up anytime soon. I need to straighten up a few things while I wait."

The conversation ceased as Joey glanced at the mess of the so-called living room. "Damn, I have a lot of cleaning to do."

After tossing a few stray pizza boxes and packages of empty ramen containers into the overflowing trash can, Joey stretched the kinks out of his back. "Hmm now I just need to clean up da bedroom and then things will be all set for da newbie."

However as he approached the door of his bedroom, he noticed that it stood ajar, along with the sounds of echoing Japanese music.

"What da hell?"

Curiosity ate away at his mind, causing the itching need to find the source of the foreign music. Joey gripped the doorknob, swiftly pulling the door open, revealing quite an odd scene.

The vocals of Utada Hikaru echoed through the room, along with the upbeat background rhythm of the music. Yuugi sat on his bed, amethyst eyes trained on a large book that sat open. Pictures of the great Egyptian pyramids displayed on the pages. His glasses fell to the bridge of his nose, causing the small boy to sigh under his breath.

"The pyramids of Giza…. One of many wonders of the ancient civilization of Egypt…"

Joey stood there, observing Yuugi with a curious expression. He crossed his arms as he tapped his foot to the upbeat tune of Yuugi's Japanese music.

"Uhm, excuse me…" Joey began to ask, still staring oddly at the young boy in his bedroom. He seemed quite familiar, the boy reminded him of someone he had met earlier that day.

'Wait a minute… Its dat kid that ran into me on da street a few blocks back. What da hell is he doing here of all places?'

His thoughts went unanswered as the boy continued to read from his large book, oblivious to Joey's presence.

By now, the blonde's curiosity had left his mind, leaving nothing but a dull buzz of irritation. One that matched that of a pulsing headache between the eyes. He wanted answers, and he expected them now.

Irritated and annoyed over Yuugi's lack of response, Joey walked fully into the room, sliding his feet across the antique hardwood floor. After a few minutes, he found himself standing adjacent to Yuugi's bed, gazing down on the small boy with an annoyed stare.

"Look kid, I want to know what da hell you're doin' in my room. How did ya get in here? Only Yams and me can get up in here," Joey stated, resting an arm on his hip.

However, Joey stood there, awaiting a response from the small teen, only to be confronted with a large pair of amethyst eyes hidden behind square-rimmed glasses.

A look of pure amusement graced Yuugi's face. Sighing softly, the teen took his glasses off, cleaning the lenses with his shirt.

"You expect me to reply to that insulting statement of a question?"

Honey eyes blinked, head cocking to the side, Joey observed the cocky tone of Yuugi's voice.

"Durh. You can't just walk into someone's dorm and make ya self at home. So lay it on me kid. How da hell did you get into my dorm?"

Yuugi ran a hand through his gelled hair. If looks could kill, Joey would have turned into chopped liver.

"Your dorm? Last time I checked I wasn't breaking the rules by entering my dorm. Yuugi held out his right hand, smirking at the odd look that Joey currently held. Yuugi Mutou, your new roommate."

"Wait you're da new roommate? I thought that you were just some little kid!"

Yuugi scowled, turning his now narrowed amethyst eyes upon Joey. "I am by no means a child, stranger. I am perfectly old enough to attend Ocean Avenue."

With that said, Yuugi slammed his art history book closed, walking out of the bedroom, ignoring the dumbfounded blonde that stood only ten feet away from him.

"I should have listened to Sis, she was right when she told me that male blondes were nothing but worthless mutts," Yuugi muttered, walking into the living room, oblivious to his current surroundings.

"Worthless mutts eh? I never knew that Joey fit that description so well. I think your sister is exceptionally smart."

Yuugi froze, shuddering as the all familiar baritone voice echoed through his ears.

'No it can't be. Please tell me that the gods aren't angry with me again.'

Hissing under his breath, Yuugi turned to the side, amethyst eyes blinking blurrily at a familiar set of fiery eyes.

'Damn it, I can't see.' He pulled the glasses from his shirt pocket, hastily attempting to put them upon the bridge of his nose. However, he was halted in his actions by the firm grip of a tanned hand.

Looking forward, the small teen's eyes widened, locking onto the fiery depths of crimson eyes.

A smirk graced the taller teen's lips, one that held a hint of amusement.

"I told you that you shouldn't hide such beautiful amethysts behind these glasses."

Yuugi gulped, clutching the glasses tightly in his hand, shivering as he recognized the voice.

"Yami?"

The questioned person nodded, grinning broadly. "Welcome to my dorm, Yuugi."


	4. Gallagher Espresso

_Ocean Avenue_

_Chapter Four_

"Vincent Van Gogh was one of the aspiring painters that used bright color to emphasize the composition of his paintings. However, due to mental problems, he spent a great deal of time in a mental institution. During his time here, he had completed one of his most well known works, 'Starry Night'."

The information stated was that of the Art History Professor. His voice droned on over the influences that Van Gogh held to Henry Matisse, and how he had cut off a portion of his ear due to mental instability, this was one of Yuugi's favorite topics. However, today he did not seem as interested.

Yuugi sat at a desk on the second row, eyes glazed over in deep thought. His small hand rested over his spiral, covering his hastily taken notes. His mouth hung open slightly, adding the intention that he was daydreaming in the middle of a lecture.

Well sadly, he was. His thoughts kept running over the past two days of living in California, along with finding out that Yami was one of his two roommates.

He found the elder teen intriguing to an extent. The odd mirrored appearance that he held to his own small stature and tricolor hair. It was one reason why he was relieved that he gelled his hair into submission.

'Why the heck do I keep thinking about Yami? Is he that much of a nuisance that he has found a place in my head?'

Yuugi sighed inwardly, blinking his amethyst eyes as the lights were flicked on, professor speaking in toll.

"All right, I want your outlines for the research paper on my desk first thing on Thursday morning. See you all next week."

With that said, the students trailed out of the room, leaving Yuugi to gather his things, frowning to himself.

'We have a research paper?'

- - - - - - - - - -

In the center of town, there sat the infamous hangout for the residents of the small island, as well as the students of Ocean Avenue. A small café decorated in grouted rainbow colored tiles set the favorite resting place of a certain blonde with honey colored eyes.

The café was a small espresso bar, a place to relax, enjoy the soft melody of sophisticated music, and drink small cups of caffeine-induced drinks. This was paradise for all, well all except for a very annoyed teen who stood behind the counter of the Café Gallagher.

"Come on, can I please get another one? Please, I'm beggin ya here, Yams."

Yami stood behind the counter of the espresso bar, tapping his fingers impatiently among the wooden counter.

"Joey, how many times have I told you no. We have a limit of only five espressos per customer a day."

"Dats not fair, Yams. I just want one more; I have to deal with da midget annoying the hell out me tonight."

Crimson eyes rolled in amusement. Yami smirked slightly, shifting his elbows on the countertop.

"Heh, you find our new roommate that bad? I haven't had any trouble with him at all, Joey."

The lanky blonde growled under his breath, slamming his fists on top of the counter.

"Oh I dunno Yami, maybe it's the fact that you're never home when he is acting like the spawn of Satan." Joey shuddered involuntarily as he continued. "Dat kid has got some major issues Yams. He freaks out whenever I talk about Mai. Hell he freaking kicked me this morning when I was talking about her big chest."

"Hmm that is interesting, Joe. However, I think if you actually give Yuugi a chance, you two could become great friends. Trust me I know."

Joey raised a brow, questioning his best friend's odd statement. "How do you know this? Yuugi hasn't said more than a word to you since he arrived."

Yami laughed half heartedly, turning back towards the register that he was supposed to be running.

"Sorry Joe, but work calls."

"Wha?"

"Move your ass out of the way. We will chat later. There is a person behind you and he doesn't look too happy about having to wait."

Joey ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Oh please, I can handle anyone on dis island." He turned around, ready to face his captor, only to find himself staring into a pair of annoyed amethyst eyes.

"You can handle anyone on this island eh? Well if you talk about myself or Mai like that again, I swear to the gods of Egypt that your life for the next three months will be nothing but pure hell."

Yuugi glared at the taller teen that stood in front of him. He had been standing in line for over ten minutes, holding his large art history book and binder. His left eye had began to twitch as he watched Yami chuckle in the background.

"Look kid, I don't have time to deal with ya today. Secondly, I can talk about my friends any way I want to. Mai is my best friend. She doesn't care what I say about her."

Yami watched in silent amusement as Joey yelped in pain, nursing a now bright red handprint on his left cheek.

"No one talks about Mai in front of me, or in that manner. Get out of my way and learn some respect for women and me. I will make sure that your life is hell if you do not leave now."

Joey looked down at Yuugi, eyes wide in fiery. He was angry and surprised at the same time. The small teen who he had found as annoying as a housefly had shown him some backbone. However, he was also curious. Why did Yuugi care so much of what he said about Mai? Yuugi doesn't even know her… On the other hand, does he

These questions swirled through Joey's mind, causing him to fall into confusion. Yuugi was beginning to reveal quite a few surprises. He could only wonder how much the small boy would reveal as time wore on, and the number of times Joey chose to provoke him.

With a decision set in stone, the blonde walked around Yuugi, heading towards the exit of the espresso bar. Yuugi turned, staring at the silent teen, frowning slightly in response.

"You have got some backbone hidden behind dat innocent mask of an appearance, Yuugi. Keep that and I'm sure that you and I will become friends in da future."

Before Yuugi even had the chance of replying, Joey walked out the front door, sending the bell into a tinkling toll.

'That was quite odd,' Yuugi thought. He shifted his books in his arms, frowning as the heavy weight of them took toll on his small body.

'Dang it, I really, really, need to invest into a bigger backpack for my books this semester.'

A baritone voice broke Yuugi's train of thought, causing a flush of magenta to form upon the boy's cheeks.

"Are you okay, little one?"

"Excuse me? Yuugi asked, turning around to find his other roommate staring down at him, smirking in amusement.

"I asked if you were all right."

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Crimson eyes blinked. Yami didn't believe Yuugi's answer. He saw through the boy's lie.

"No you're not. I have never seen someone lose their temper like that, especially at Joey."

Yuugi fiddled with his glasses, staring at the floor with deep interest. "I'm fine okay; I just have issues with people talking about me and Mai like that."

Yami jumped from behind the counter, landing in front of Yuugi. His hands reached out, gripping onto the frames of Yuugi's glasses. Gently, he pulled them away from the teen's grasp, pulling them into his hands.

Yuugi blinked in surprise, looking up at Yami with watery amethyst jewels.

The elder teen could only stare down at him with an admiring smile, taking in the rare sight of the small youth's innocent appearance without his large square-rimmed glasses.

"Why did you take those from me?"

Yami only smirked, placing the glasses in his shirt pocket, walking back behind the counter as spoke softly.

"I thought I told you to ditch these glasses. I wanted to see those innocent amethysts of yours, my little one."

Yuugi blushed brightly; face falling into that of shock as he dropped his books, running out of the espresso café.

His life was beginning to take a turn, one that would cause him to gain something more than just the knowledge of his beloved art history.


	5. Two can play at this Game

_Ocean Avenue_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! Then Yami and Yuugi would be alone on a beach. Need I say more?_

_Chapter Five_

He hated contacts more than anything. However, this was his only choice after losing his glasses to Yami. A week had passed since that fateful day at Gallagher's Espresso Bar. He hadn't realized how much he relied on his glasses until they had been taken away.

Yuugi stood silently, arms draped lazily across the cool metal bar of the clock tower pier. His eyes were half-lidded, gazing down at the aqua ocean. A warm breeze blew his hair around, adding a sense of serenity to his small figure.

He was confused. He had been in Avalon for a month. Things had been chaotic in terms of living situations, especially with Joey and Yami as your roommates.

Luckily, today was Saturday. This was his chance to spend the day away from those two lunatics of roommates, as well as their perverted innuendo. So in short, Saturdays were his paradise as well as that of spending the day at Avalon's beach.

His attention shifted as a loud chiming bell echoed through the air, pulling him towards reality once more.

Amethyst eyes blinked, neck craning to the side. His gaze fell upon the clock, reading the new hour of one in the afternoon.

'Man, it's already one?' He thought mind filled with surprise. "I guess this is my cue. Hell hole, here I come."

With this said, Yuugi gathered his books, shoving them into his overstuffed black backpack. Hastily, he tossed the bag onto his right shoulder, walking away without a second glance.

But of course, the gods had yet to give him a break, especially on this day of the week.

Halfway through his headed destination of the hellhole of a dorm, Yuugi's body froze. A confident and sassy voice broke the tense, alerting him of someone he hadn't seen in over a year.

"I see that you finally ditched the glasses. Looking good, Yuugi, hun."

His body shivered at the endearment. Oh Re, how much he hated it.

Breathing in deeply, he turned around, facing a tall, sexy woman. She had violet eyes and blonde hair that trailed beyond the barriers of her back.

"Hello, Mai."

- - - - - - - - -

"Man, where da hell is she? I can't believe dat she actually left me here alone!"

Yami rested his weight upon his elbows, staring amusedly at his blonde companion. "Joey, calm down. You know that she wouldn't leave you here. Just give her a few minutes, you know how girls are."

The blonde shook his head, ignoring his friend's advice. It seemed that Joey was keen on ranting his anger at his reflection in the window of Gallagher's. This only added more amusement to his friend.

Sighing softly, Yami ran a hand through his tricolor hair. "Sorry Joey, but my shift is over now. I have to get home and start on Ms. Sanford's essay for English. I'll meet ya at the dorm later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see ya later, Yams. Good luck on da essay. I know how hard dat professor grades on those things."

Without replying, the sophomore grabbed his backpack, slinging it across his shoulder. Minutes later, he walked out the front door, bell tingling in toll.

All the while, Joey continued to sit by the window, observing the passerby. His honey colored eyes traced over the body of a curvaceous woman, blonde hair trailing past her back as the wind ran through the shiny strands. Her bosom was large, emphasized by a black tube top that accentuated her chest further, revealing a decent size of cleavage. This woman could have mirrored the beauty of Aphrodite herself.

However, the woman's enticing curves and emphasized bosom had little to do with Joey's interest. His eyes had long ago left that of the woman, following her three-quarter gaze to her right. She was looking down at a small male.

Every gear shifted like clockwork through Joey's mind. His rebellious temper gained through various fights in his childhood had been set free, causing the beast to awaken. His eyes narrowed, matching that of slits, an angry glare marring his face. The blonde was pissed. Hell he could have even been considered jealous.

"Who da hell has the nerve to talk to my woman?" His voice was icy, one that would send even a psychotic thief to a playpen, sucking their thumb.

Grunting under his breath, Joey stood from his perch at the table, slapping down a couple of dollars. He never spoke once as he glared at the pair outside. Both seemed content. However, the blonde was going to kick ass.

"Dat's it. She turned me down and is now standing in front of da coffee shop with another guy. A midget of a guy at dat. I'm going to set dis straight now."

With this said, he strode out of Gallagher's slamming the door with such force, the tingling bell smacked the clear glass, causing several concerned customers to stare at the angered blonde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He couldn't believe all this had happened. Of all the people to run into, he had to run into the one person who he hadn't seen in over a year.

The conversation was slight, almost nonexistent. A heavy haze of anxiety had bubbled through Yuugi's stomach, increasing his nervous nature.

The eighteen year old currently walked next to Mai, hands shoved deeply in his pockets. His eyes were focused upon the multicolored bricks of stone of Avalon's sidewalks. This was his only distraction from the problem that walked next to him, studying his antics with great perfection.

"So, are you planning on avoiding me for the next four years, Yuugi?" Mai questioned, red lips quirked into a smirk. Her voice pierced through Yuugi's mind. He swore that he heard a hint of mockery to her tone.

Not taking his eyes off the pavement, he replied quickly. "You know the answer to that. But for the past freaking month, my roommate does nothing but talk about you. I swear, you would think he is a puppy in heat."

Mai suddenly stopped walking, both ending up in front of Gallagher's Espresso Bar. She turned to the right, gazing down at Yuugi's tense posture. Her violet eyes rolled in annoyance, matching her atrocious personality with the small teen.

"Yuugi, hun, I already know who you are talking about. But that is besides the point. You cannot keep your life a secret from me. I want you to stop avoiding the subject and answer my question. Why did you of all people decide to come this far from home to attend the highest ranking University in California?"

He knew the question was coming. He knew that she wouldn't allow him to brush it to the side. She never had. However, he wished that something could distract her this one time. He wanted a chance to get away from her, and think his response over.

"Well are you going to ignore me again?"

Grumbling under his breath, the freshman looked up, eyes squinting from the brightness of the direct sunlight.

Amethyst eyes locked onto Amethyst. Both gazing into the soul of each other. Yugi frowned, opening his mouth to respond to her.

"Mai, things aren't going that…"

"MOVE IT! Move it skater boy, move it fat lady! Damn it can't you see I'm in a hurry?"

Yuugi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he recognized the Brooklyn accented voice of his roommate.

His arrogance and anxiety had completely dissolved, leaving him with an unreadable emotion.

'Dear freaking lord. Why is this blonde always set out to annoy me?' He thought, gazing at the ground with an emotionless stare.

After a few minutes, the blonde made it over to Yuugi and Mai. His eyes were burning with fiery and rage. One look into the direct confrontation of his view sent small children and elderly people running.

Joey was never to be provoked. He had many ways of revenge. After all, a nineteen year old with a highly decorative knife and a copy of "101 ways to kill," he was quite lethal.

Yuugi was to face the death sentence of Joey Wheeler. He could only hope that his life would stay intact for the remainder of the year. Hey, he had a one-year pay down on his college education.

"Mai, what da hell are you doin with Mutou?" Joey yelled, eyes blaring even more fiercely. He stood next to her, arms crossed tightly across his torso, hair blowing gently in the breeze.

The addressed woman smirked, turning to face him. She ran her fingers through the tresses of her blonde hair, twirling it seductively in front of Joey. "Get over yourself, Joey. I'm trying to have a civilized conversation with Yuugi. Now if you would walk away like the mutt you are, I can finish this in a few minutes. Do you understand?"

Joey stood there, tapping his foot impatiently on the colored pavement. He eyed Mai with a glare. "No, I'm not leavin, until ya tell me why da hell you're talkin to Yuge'."

Turning to the side, Mai attempted to pull Yuugi into the center of the conflict. However, as she felt around for his small body, she came up with nothing. Confused, she turned fully towards where Yuugi supposedly stood, gazing down at the ground. To her surprise, there was nothing there. The freshman had fled from the scene.

"Not again!" She yelled, smacking her forehead with perfectly manicured hands. "How could he get away from me again?"

Although, as this had occurred, Joey simply stared at Yuugi's vacant spot, eyes narrowing further if even possible.

"Look, when eva you are not looking for dat little boyfriend of yas, call me." With this said, he turned around, heading off towards Cherry Street.

Clenching her fists at the sides of her hips, she stared at Joey's retreating form. Her eyes were filled with anger and frustration as she yelled at the rebellious blonde.

"He isn't my boyfriend you brat! Yuugi is my kid brother. Think next time before you accuse me of cheating on you, Joseph!"

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Crap, crap, crap!"

He ran through the intersection of Ocean Avenue and Cherry Street, dodging tourists and local fishermen along the way. He was in deep crap, only intensifying as each second passed.

Yuugi pumped his small legs, running with what little energy that his small body possessed. By now, he was panting, sweat pouring down his face. However, fear and adrenaline flowed through his veins, heightening his need of escape.

'I can't let Joey catch me, not now. He will kill me and throw me into the ocean to be eaten by those garibaldi.'

After a few minutes, the small teen found himself in front of his dorm. Relief flooded through his mind as he ran up the steps, unlocking the door with blind fury.

Not long after he unlocked the door, Yuugi ran into the small apartment-like beach house, throwing his backpack onto the floor with a decent thud.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, collapsing on the makeshift couch that sat in their so-called living room.

"Man, I haven't run like that since I was fourteen, bullies chasing me down the halls of high school."

As Yuugi relived the past years of his high school memories, a faint chuckle disrupted the silence.

The voice pierced through Yuugi's thoughts, awakening him with a jolt. Amethyst eyes widened, scouring the room for the source of the intrusion. As the teen did this, his gaze locked onto a set of amused crimson eyes.

"Running from Joey again?"

"Yeah, he is pissed off at me for talking to Mai."

Yami tilted his head to the side, staring at the smaller male with an intent gaze. "Why were you talking to her?"

Racking his fingers through his sweaty pieces of golden bangs, he shook his head. "Uhm, that's none of your business. Especially since it's your doing that I'm suffering the dryness of these damned contact lenses."

"Well I may have done that, but you are a lot more attractive without them, Yuugi. Besides, if you're good, I may give them back." Yami said, pulling out a familiar item, dangling it high in the air.

"Those are my glasses! Give them back to me you bastard!" Yuugi stood up, jumping high in the air for his glasses. But during this game of keep away, Yami was entertained with the view of the smaller teen's pale slim stomach as his shirt pulled up with each attempt of reaching the glasses.

"You're not going to get these back with a bad mouth like that, little one. Until you have proved yourself to me, you will never see these glasses again."

With a satisfied smirk he set off, walking gracefully into their shared bedroom, never expecting what was to come next.

"Gah!"

His body collided with the hardwood flooring of the hallway, back hitting the hard wood with great force.

A soft laugh echoed through the air.

In confusion, Yami opened his eyes, meeting a set of narrowed amethyst orbs.

Yuugi sat on top of the elder, almost straddling his hips. He held out his small hand, revealing his treasured glasses.

"Two can play at this game."

Laughing once more, he scrambled off the bewildered sophomore, walking into the bedroom without a second glance.

As he did this, Yami laid there, staring at Yuugi's retreating form.

"Maybe there is more to him than I had thought."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends on this site, Mystical Blue Bull. She loves the scenes with Yami holding up Yuugi's glasses out of his reach. Therefore, for her, I added another scene of that. Hope you liked it! _


	6. An unpleasant day at the beach

Ocean Avenue

_This chapter wouldn't even have been out at all without the help from Mystical. Hope you like, this chapter is for you, girl!_

_I've had many problems lately relating to my work at school, and recovering from having all four wisdom teeth removed. This is why I have/take so long to update these days._

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Interview with the Vampire," or "Soak up the Sun."_

Chapter Six

- - - - - - - - - - -

Joey hated many things. Nevertheless, there was nothing more that he hated than someone stealing his girlfriend.

A few days had passed since the run-in with Yuugi and Mai, both conversing casually amongst one another.

He could not explain it, but he felt cheated. How in the seven hells had little midget Yuugi attract the attention of gorgeous, big-busted Mai?

He continued to think this over, sitting at the familiar table of Gallagher's. He stirred his latte lazily, eyes unfocused. The very thought of his woman with the freshman would not leave his thoughts.

'Damn kid. Who in the hell does he think he is?'

"Joey, will you ever get over this? I've been trying to tell you for over a week."

Yami sat on the other side of the table, arms draped lazily across his torso. His crimson eyes were alight with boredom, as well as annoyance towards his blonde friend.

Startled, the blonde-haired person turned his attention towards the spiky haired teen, hands falling from the spoon in his latte.

"Wha? Sorry Yams. I didn't hear you. Seein' Mai with dat midget has been botherin' me."

At the mentioning of 'midget,' Yami rolled his eyes, taking a drink of his hot chocolate.

"Yuugi wasn't stealing Mai away from you, Joey. I don't think he would want to date his elder sister."

"Yams, it's my territory ya know? I mean I fought hard to get Mai to date meh instead of dat Valon guy from OA's marine department. I mean come on- wait did you just say his sista?"

"Yes, around five minutes ago I said that, Joey. Now that you have ingested that small bit of information, I have something to attend to." Smirking to himself, Yami stood up from the table, throwing his backpack over his shoulder, treading through the wooden doors of the espresso bar.

Blinking to himself, Joey observed his friend's quick departure, amber eyes narrowed in deep thought.

"Man, I shoulda realized da family resemblance between Yuge' and Mai. I guess dat's what I get for being thickheaded again." Joey placed a few bills on the table, walking out of the shop in suite of the elder teen that had left only moments earlier.

"I wonda what Yams has in store fer Yuge'?" It wasn't a mystery that Yami was interested in the young freshmen. He spent the majority of his spare time, pulling pranks upon Yuugi at least ten times a day. Lately, it had been attempting to tackle the teen for his black glasses yet again.

Of course, all of the plans had failed miserably. Well especially since Yuugi wore the black glasses with pride, smirking at Yami any free chance he had.

With this question in his mind, the blonde headed off down the streets of the boardwalk, following his elder friend's destination with ease.

"Heh I guess, dat he is gonna take a dip in da big ole' blue," Joey muttered, watching as Yami walked upon the white, sandy beach.

- - - - - - - - -

Sun, he loved it so much. The warm, almost scalding rays of heat touching his bare chest. He wasn't sure how long he had been laying here, eyes closed on a downy-soft beach towel, toes digging into the velvety sand.

His skin was tinged with a slight pink, adding a bit of color to his porcelain colored body. However, it wasn't the sun that had drawn him out of his book of Gothic architecture and onto the beach. No, it was the gorgeous beach that had drawn him into the world of the social college student. The echoing calls of a hungry seagull, boats coming to and fro. All of these small details melded together, forming an odd sense of beauty that artists wish to covet from nature.

Today was one of the few days of Yuugi's freedom. He had finished his studies earlier that day. This enabled him to spend the rest of his day at his paradise: the beach.

The eighteen-year-old lay belly up, back resting on a sandy beach towel. He wore nothing but a simple pair of board shorts, accentuated by the Hawaiian print of a hibiscus in blue and gold outline. But of course, Yuugi wore his black glasses, the lenses sparkling in the sunlight. This was the item of his parasite's target. Yami the parasite and the glasses being the target.

Yuugi didn't appear to realize he was being watched by the eyes of his two roommates, nor did he realize that he was awake.

The teen had been daydreaming, thinking of his future in the world of being an art history major. He was running a museum, showing off all of his knowledge to a group of curious onlookers. Ah yes, this was the teen's desire for his future.

All that he had focused upon was the relaxing rhythm of the waves crashing against the shore of the beach, spraying the warm sand with saltwater. Along with the breeze that followed suite, ruffling his already spiky tricolor hair. It was a perfect Saturday, and Yuugi was taking full advantage of that.

While the eighteen-year-old was wrapped up in his daydreams, a pair of narrowed crimson eyes observed his still form. As each second passed the eyes crossed over the thin, almost inviting body that lay before them, a glassy tinge forming upon the irises as the sun hit Yuugi's pale skin.

'Dear gods, why is this so hard to do? Why does he have to lie there, almost making himself the perfect image of submission?'

Yami groaned inwardly, shaking his head clear of these impure thoughts. He had known Yuugi for a total of two weeks. During this time, he found himself infatuated with Yuugi. The small teen was so introverted, not out-going in the least. He was shy, reserved. It only added further curiosity to the sophomore's interest in Yuugi's mysterious personality.

However, as he continued to observe the being of his affections, Yami was startled with a jolt as a hand rested itself on his shoulder. A chill coursed through his spine, sending his senses into chaos.

Amber eyes studied his skittish nature, amusement evident in the blonde's expression. Joey snickered as Yami hissed, smacking him in the head.

"Damn it! What the hell do you think you're doing, Joey? You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Aww come on Yams. I just wanna help ya get revenge on Yuge'. After all that crap he put me through for da past week, I need to get him back."

Sighing under his breath, Yami motioned for him to follow his motives, muttering softly of his plan.

"Follow my lead, and everything will work out. Do you understand, Joey?" Yami asked.

"Sure thing, Yams."

Yami smirked at his friend whispering what his plan was, both laughing under their breaths.

It seemed that little Yuugi was about to face the wrath of a carefully thought out plan from his two roommates.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi opened his eyes, yawning widely as he sat up, stretching his arms.

He had been sunbathing for little longer than an hour. Oh so he thought, judging from the red tinge upon his usually white porcelain skin.

After he finished stretching his sore muscles, the eighteen-year-old lay back down, humming to the tune of a song.

"I'm gonna soak up the sun. I got a crummy job, it don't pay near enough. To buy the things it takes, to win me some of your love…" A small smile graced his lips as he continued to sing to 'Soak up the sun,' completely unaware of Yami's wandering eye.

After a few moments and a few close calls with two girls in skimpy bikinis, Yami and Joey finally found themselves close to Yuugi. Both of the two teens gazed at the smaller teen with a set of playful smirks, each representing the need of revenge upon Yuugi.

Sitting up yet again, Yuugi pulled a book out of his backpack, flipping through the pages as he read contently. He had just started reading 'Interview with the Vampire,' something that he found quite interesting and awesome.

His mind was so absorbed with the adventures of Lestat, Louis and Claudia, that we wasn't aware of the shadow behind him, as well as the gleaming eyes of his admirer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - --

He flipped the page of his book, blonde bangs hanging in his face as the wind blew lazily. His eyes were glued to the small print of the book, his fingers gripping tightly at the sides of it with an interested, yet satisfied smile on his face.

"Man, I can't believe that they killed Lestat." Yuugi muttered, pushing his blonde bangs behind his ears, eyes falling upon the book once more. Well that was until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into the awaiting lap of his roommate.

Yami drew Yuugi into his lap, bronze arms wrapped tightly around the teen's lithe waist. As the sophomore had done this, Yuugi's face had turned bright red, cheeks darkening to match that of a rose.

His mind was dazed, as his hormones coursed through his veins, adrenaline following suit. However, his mind had fallen into the gutter as he thought of Yami wearing nothing but a pair of tight black leather pants, or low-riding black and yellow board shorts.

'Damn it Yuugi! Get your mind out of the gutter. This is your annoying as hell roommate you're thinking of.' he mentally scolded himself, desperately trying to pull these naughty thoughts from his mind.

As Yuugi attempted to calm his overactive thoughts, Yami pulled Yuugi closer to his body, hands trailing low on the teen's slim hips as he bent down to the teen's ear. His breath was warm, hitting the inner shell of Yuugi's ear. He spoke softly; a voice-sending chill down the smaller's back.

"Two can play at this game, huh? I think that's what you said last week when you tackled me to the floor, is it not?"

Yami merely sat for a moment, resting his hands low on Yugi's hips with a tight grip, fingertips dancing upon the boy's shirt with great precision. However, it appeared that these seductive acts had the positive effect that the sophomore was looking for.

"Y, Yes, I, sa- said that." Yuugi muttered, breathing heavily through his mouth, eyes peering at the elder from the side of his glasses. His eyes fell upon the smirk that had been the key to the attitude of Yami.

"Stuttering I see. What happened to that smart ass roommate of mine that glares and keeps to himself?"

Hearing this, Yuugi rolled is eyes, pulling the other's hands from his hips. Well tried is more like it. The hands wouldn't budge from his hips, holding him into place. Sighing heavily, Yuugi replied. "What more would you expect from me. Especially since, I know why you're here. Now if you don't mind, why don't you just stay the hell away from me and my glasses so I can finish my book?"

"Ah so you know of why I'm here is it? Well as I have told you since the day, I have met you. Those glasses really do nothing for your gorgeous amethysts."

Growling under his breath, Yuugi nudged the elder teen in the side, causing him to fall back in surprise.

Victoriously, Yuugi pulled himself up from the sandy beach towel, smirking down at the startled Yami.

"I think that will teach you to keep your ass away from me and my vampire book. Now if you don't mind, go back to the dorm and think of a better scheme to get my glasses."

With this said, the smaller teen gathered his things, throwing them carelessly into his black and orange backpack, eventually throwing said bag over his shoulder.

"See you later, king of losers."

"I think dat its da other way Yuge'." A strong Brooklyn accent spoke, echoing through Yuugi's ears.

In surprise, Yuugi turned towards the blonde, narrowing his eyes with great difficulty. He had never been able to pull off an angry glare for anything in his life.

"What the hell are you doing here? I figured you would still be making voodoo dolls of me in your spare time."

Running his fingers through his blonde hair, Joey snickered. "You wish. I know dat she's your sista. I mostly came to give ya a hug and tell ya I'm sorry for all da shit I put ya through in da past week."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that all my life, Joey. Why don't you just leave me alone and we'll pretend that this never happened."

Unluckily for Yuugi, the blonde wasn't in any mood to forget anything that had happened. It seemed as if the gods were against him as always.

"Nope, sorry Yuge'. I wanna get dis straight between us now. I simply wanna give ya a hug and let bygones be bygones. "

Seeing on way out of it, the teen simply gave into the elder's request and allowed himself to be pulled into a one-armed hug.

"See this ain't so bad is it, Yuge'? I told ya that things would be all cool between us now. So I guess I'll see ya later den?"

Nodding his head, Yuugi turned his head, staring into those rebellious amber eyes of his roommate, noticing a spark of mischief sparkling in his Irises.

"What are you planning. I know that you wouldn't let that thing with Mai go this easily Joey. Tell me what you want and I'll help you out."

Smirking down at the eighteen-year-old, Joey ruffled Yuugi's hair, surprising Yuugi as he pulled the black square-rimmed glasses from his face.

Blinking in a clearly annoyed manner, he glared at the blonde, attempting to jump up for his glasses with difficulty.

"Dis is what I wanted. It seems dat Yami will give me twenty bucks for these suckas. I guess you'll have to wear those contact lenses of yours again, Yuge'. See ya man." Grinning widely, Joey took off, sand springing into the air as he did.

All the while, Yuugi stood there, backpack dangling off his right shoulder, eyes wide narrowed, a frown marring his small face.

It had happened all over again. However, this time it seemed that three could play at this game.

Yuugi could only wonder what would happen once he got back to the dorm and eventually sought his revenge upon both Joey and Yami.

"Hmm, maybe I could throw that beloved Xbox of Yami's into the ocean, or make Joey's life a living hell with the help of Mai." Smirking to himself, Yugi toed on his flip-flops, walking onto the boardwalk with ease.

"Three can play at this game."


	7. Change of Heart

_Ocean Avenue_

_Warning: Shounen ai makes its first appearance in this chapter. If you're not comfortable with boys being attracted to boys , leave now. You have been warned._

_Chapter Seven

* * *

_

He walked across the boardwalk, holding onto the straps of his black and orange backpack. His eyes were fixed upon the road ahead of him, tourists passing by in flocks. This had been the pattern for the past fifteen minutes. Yuugi was determined to come up with a plan of revenge.

'Hmm, I'm still thinking that I may need to call Mai into this. She would most likely help me annoy the hell out of Joey.'

Smirking to himself, he pulled out his cell phone and called up his sister.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen."

* * *

"Excellent Joey, you are a worthy spy in this agency. I may promote you to a double agent."

"Yami, just hand ova da twenty bucks. I swear dat yous watch too many of dos James Bond movies." Joey said, crossing his arms in agitation.

"Sorry, Joey, you of all people know my fascination with old 007 flicks. Now about your money, Uhm, I sort of used it and bought a new shirt for someone."

The amber-eyed-teen rolled his eyes, glaring at his friend. "Hand over da money, Yams. I know dat you're lyin. You don't spend any of yer money on anyone but yerself."

"Perhaps, but first, hand over the glasses," Yami retorted.

Sighing inwardly, the blonde handed the desired glasses to Yami, grabbing the twenty-dollar-bill out of his hand in the process.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, agent heart of the underdog. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading off to take care of a few things."

As these words left the nineteen-year-old's mouth, Joey had ignored everything except "heart of the underdog."

"Damn you! Get yer skinny ass back here!"

Oh yes, anything was possible with in the lives of two adolescents sharing a dorm room.

* * *

"All right, let me get this straight, Yuugi. You want to get revenge on Yami and my boyfriend Joey?" Mai asked, while taking a sip of her chai tea.

Sighing softly, Yuugi took a drink of his latte, staring at Mai absently while he did so.

"Basically, but wait… You know Yami?"

Smirking slightly, his sister replied. "Of course, he is the only person who hangs out with Joey. Although, Yuugi, he is the most popular guy at Ocean Avenue."

Upon hearing 'most popular,' the small teen almost dropped his coffee cup. "Yami is the most popular guy at Ocean Avenue!"

Nodding her head at Yuugi, Mai pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "Yes, didn't know that, little brother? I figured you of all people would know that."

"Why would I of all people care to know that about that idiot?"

Setting her now empty glass onto the table, Mai gazed into Yuugi's identical amethyst eyes, laughing under her breath. "Of course, Yuugi, after all, he is your roommate and love interest."

As these words left her mouth, Yuugi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, hands gripping wildly at the table as he attempted not to choke on his coffee.

"Where the hell did you get that freaking idea! I do not like him at all! He is nothing but a popular perverted nineteen-year-old!"

His face was beet red, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. His outburst only appeared to amuse his sister as she laughed slightly at her younger brother.

"You have it bad for him, Yuugi. Please just admit that you find him hot as hell. It's obvious that he drives you up the wall with his teasing."

Yuugi made no reaction to his sister's taunting as he sat there, silently staring down at his coffee mug. His eyes face was covered by his golden bangs, concealing his true emotions of the moment.

Concern washed over Mai's face as she gently took a hold of her brother's hand, squeezing it. "Yuugi, Hun? Are you okay?"

A few minutes passed by as Yuugi continued to ignore her, silently staring at his cup without a single reaction.

"Yuugi, please talk to me. I'm worried about you." Mai whispered, still trying to get some type of live reaction from her little brother. She wanted to know if her brother was all right. Any type of sign of movement would answer her question. But the reaction he had taken wasn't what the blonde had expected.

With a heavy sigh, Yuugi stood up, throwing his backpack onto one shoulder, eyes staring at the door.

"I can't let it happen again Mai. I don't think that I could bear another broken heart." Without even waiting for a response, he exited the building, leaving Mai to sit there with a stumped look.

'When will he ever let the past go?' Mai thought, throwing a few bills down onto the table. 'I need to speak with Yami.'

* * *

Video games… Video games, they were in-thing with almost every teenager alive in the 21st century. Gods, how much he loved them. These games sharpened his coordination, as well as his speed of reaction. How much he loved these games was almost equivalent to his love for a certain tri color haired youth. Well almost as much as he loved the youth, that is.

His eyes were trained upon the screen of the TV. His crimson eyes had been staring at a particular set of cards that stood on his side of the dueling field. He had been playing virtual Duel Monsters all day.

"Hmm, I guess I will summon the Dark Magician, equip it with tome of dark magic. Then, I will attack the Cure Mermaid." He spoke to himself, hitting a few buttons upon his black controller, smirking all the while.

As he made his move, the screen glittered in confetti stating the words 'You win!' in bold amethyst colored letters.

Amethyst… The color had become a favorite of his lately. Especially since Yami was now able to see his love interest without his glasses. He set down his controller, patting his shirt pocket fondly. The glasses sat comfortably in his breast pocket, hidden away from small teens and psychotic wannabe blond duelists.

He sighed softly, pulling the controller back into his hands, toying with the controls with ease. The TV screen displayed a new set of cards as well as a dueling field, as the words of 'Let's Duel!" danced across the LCD screen.

"He, now it's time to kick the computer's ass at dueling again!" Yami stated eyes glued upon the screen.

However, he wasn't expecting a shadow to appear next to him, as well as a low but soft voice of someone to speak.

"You really have no life, do you?"

As these words fell from the small teen's mouth, Yami's controller fell from his hands, eyes falling upon the small form of Yuugi behind him.

Said teen stood in stance, arms folded across his torso. His eyes were narrowed, the usually bright amethyst darkening to a sickly shade of plum. A blank frown marred his face as he stared into the ruby depths of his roommate.

"Of course I have a life, little one. I make business propositions with my double agents. And, I duel as well." A grim, almost sadistic smirk graced the elder teen's lips as he turned towards, Yuugi. All thoughts of dueling the computer on his Xbox had diminished.

Rolling his eyes slightly, Yuugi sat down on the couch, arms still drawn across his torso. "I see. Paying Joey twenty dollars to steal my glasses and dueling a stupid ass computer on your Xbox is your ways of killing time? I almost pity you, Yami."

He stared at his love interest, unfazed by his taunting. Yami simply smirked, enjoying the sarcastic attitude of Yuugi. He was up for a little game, and one that was soon to begin.

"Yes, I enjoy it quite frankly. But if you don't mind me saying, how is it that you have a life when all you do is read and draw?"

The worlds struck Yuugi like a knife through butter. His eyes remained impassive, all the while, his face scrunched up in defense.

"Reading and drawing are constructive work. They're a part of my classes for OA. You of all people should know this, considering that you snoop through my sketchbooks. At least I'm not playing some childish game such as Duel Monsters anymore."

Silence hit the room. Only the sounds of the wind from outside made any notion of noise. Both teens stared at one another, their eyes locked in a fierce battle of dominance.

"You used to play Duel Monsters?" Yami asked eyes still locked upon Yuugi's amethyst. "I bet that you sucked at it if you call it childish."

"Is that a challenge?"

Surprised, Yami drew back, eyes blinking at the sudden change of tone. "What? Is what a challenge?"

Smirking to himself, Yuugi pulled out a deck of cards from his back pocket. His eyes once more locked onto Yami's. The darkened plum color of his eyes sparkled with a new found confidence. It seemed that Yuugi was an entirely different person.

"You heard me, Atemu. I challenge you to a duel. If I win you give me my glasses."

Blinking slightly at the mentioning of his real name, the sophomore walked towards the table, drawing out a pack of cards from his backpack.

"I accept your challenge, little one. But to make things fair, I will call a condition upon my winning."

"Name your price."

Shuffling his cards expertly, the crimson-eyed-teen laughed. "If I win, you will do one thing I want, and will never see those glasses of yours again."

"Fine, I accept your terms of play. Do not underestimate me. I am more skillful than you think."

"You're on Yuugi, you're on."

* * *

Two hours had passed as both teens sat across from one another, calculators and cards strewn around. Both Yuugi and Yami had come to a stand-still, life points at a stalemate, as well as cards in their decks.

"You are quite skilled, Yuugi. I had no idea that you used a deck similar to mine," Yami stated, drawing a card from his slowly diminishing deck. His eyes lit up as he gazed at his card.

"Yes, yes. I'm quite skilled with this deck. You're not too bad yourself, considering how many times I had to turn you down from the idea of strip dueling."

Shaking his head upon the perverted comment, Yami placed his card down on the field, eyes narrowing as his gaming tactics took control.

"I place one card face down, and I end my turn. Let's see that set of furry critters of yours take down my Dark Magician."

"Sure, whatever you say Yami." With this said, Yuugi pulled a card from his deck, eyes scanning across the text. A frown marred his face as he placed the card into his hand, eyes downcast. "I will switch my Marshmelon into defense mode and end my turn."

Smiling happily, Yami pulled his next card, eyes widening as he stared at what he had just drawn.

'Change of heart, this is the card that takes control of Yuugi's monster and gives me control of it for one turn.' He studied the card's art, the side of an angel and the side of a demon wing. The card itself was one of the staple cards for any deck, yet it held so much power. He wasn't sure how long he had been holding the spell card. Well, not until an annoyed taunt echoed through his ears.

"While we're still in Ocean Avenue, Yami, I would like to finish this duel before I graduate."

Nodding silently, the elder of the two gripped the card, eyes darting towards that of Yuugi's distracted view. Yami studied the teen's almost calm personality. His face held a small smile. It was probably the first time he had ever seen the teen relaxed, simply staring happily at his dueling deck. Yuugi was content with his game. Could he bear to take that look of innocence away from the freshman?

"So are you going to make your move?"

Hesitantly, Yami placed his cards on the floor beside his deck, eyes locking upon Yuugi's confused gaze.

"Yami? Do you give up?"

He hadn't spoken a word to Yuugi. He simply stared at the teen with a look of adoration and curiosity. His body was immobile for a short minute. His body began to propel forward, movements' equivalent to that of a graceful feline. His hips swayed at his sides, shaking with the grace of a hula dancer. His eyes continued to bore into Yuugi's.

Yuugi was confused. Yami hadn't spoken for the past ten minutes. The elder simply crawled towards him, looking almost in a trance as he approached. His heart beat quickly as Yami approached.

Only moments after his heart began to pound in his chest, Yami's advances stopped, body clashing against Yuugi's.

Soft sun kissed arms wrapped around Yuugi's thin waist, drawing him into the chest of the taller. The fingers danced across his back, massaging his tense muscles into submission.

Yuugi stared wide-eyed at Yami as a purr escaped his mouth.

He wasn't sure what was happening, nor what he expected from his roommate. All he knew was that Yami was freakishly quiet.

"Yami?"

The hands left his back, trailing across his roots of his tricolor hair. The talented appendages stroked his thick hair, sending a sigh of contentment through the freshman's mouth.

His breathing became labored, face rising in heat as a red blush graced his cheeks.

He wasn't prepared for what came next.

Silently, Yami nuzzled his face into Yuugi's hair, fingers trailing across the youth's face. After a few moments, he pulled away from the thick hair, eyes falling upon Yuugi's bewildered amethysts.

Soft petal-like lips pressed themselves against Yuugi's a heated tongue lapping at the bottom for entrance.

Confused and slightly dazed, Yuugi gave in allowing the tongue to enter his mouth. Not once during this did he pull away, nor did he make any reaction.

For once he gave into the temptations of his teenaged hormones, allowing the other to dominate the kiss with ease.


	8. Unexpected Meetings

Ocean Avenue

Chapter Eight

- - - - - - -

All of time had stopped in this moment. Yuugi's body had fallen immobile. He had just been sitting there, dueling his annoying roommate. But now, here he was, sitting here silently, partaking in a kiss with Yami. This was wrong wasn't it?

A few minutes had passed by as a pair of hands slide beneath his shirt, rubbing the soft skin of his stomach. Yuugi gasped into the kiss, hands gripping tightly upon Yami's forearms.

This wasn't what Yuugi had been expecting in all of his life. He didn't want to fall in love with anyone or anything other than his love for art and art history. Especially not fall for anyone after what had happened back in Domino.

Yami drew closer to Yuugi, hands caressing the milky skin of Yuugi's stomach. He slipped his tongue into the smaller male's mouth, probing the inner depths of the warm, moist cavern.

To say that Yami was pleased with his actions was an understatement. Having the person of his udder most desires sitting here, giving in to his every ministration drew the sophomore up the wall. But his mind trailed across his thoughts of Yuugi. Yuugi did want this didn't he?

Slowly, Yami pulled away from Yuugi, staring into hazy amethyst eyes. The smaller of the two was in a daze, face rosy from the previous actions. His mouth was open in the shape of a small 'O', brows furrowed in unison. Yuugi was in his own little world, completely unaware of the blank stare that Yami had given him.

A few moments had passed by as Yuugi finally came out of his stupor, eyes blinking continuously as they focused on the sophomore.

Neither male had spoken one world to the other, each simply staring at the other. Well, that is until Yuugi cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing a bit.

"What the hell was that for? Do I need to call the cops on your ass for assault?"

Slightly in shock, Yami shook his head, eyes widening at the mention of 'assault.' "No, I wasn't assaulting you. I thought you wanted this. You didn't make me stop in the middle of it."

As these words left Yami's mouth, Yuugi stood up, cards falling across the floor as he did so. "You surprised me. I do not have any interest in you at all, Yami. Get over yourself. Why don't you use that popularity of yours to get someone else into your bed?"

"Yuugi, what the hell are you talking about? I-"

Before he could speak another word, the front door opened with a hefty swing, smacking against the wall with a loud thud. A large surf board entered the dorm, followed by a lanky blond.

Smiling in an almost hyper fashion, Joey gazed down at his roommates, speaking loudly. "Hey guys! What's goin on? Did ya two be geeks and play da games all day or get into da bed?"

Smacking himself in the forehead, Yami looked on as Yuugi smacked Joey on the arm, grabbing his backpack and heading out the front door.

"Ow! What da hell is da midget doin hittin me like dat? What did I do?" Joey asked, rubbing his arm with tender care.

Rolling his eyes, the tricolor haired male stood up, stretching the kinks out of his back. "The perverted humor my friend. Your perverted humor and your dumb ass remarks is the problem."

Growling under is breath, the blond wrapped his arms around his torso, glaring at his supposed best friend. "What is dis, pick on Joey day?"

"No that's next Friday. By the way would you mind picking up a pizza for dinner?" Yami asked, walking towards the small kitchen.

"What do I look like, yer maid?"

"Well when Mai isn't around, someone has to boss you around, Joey. Besides, you owe me for doing that term paper."

Grumbling to himself, Joey left the dorm, muttering things of incoherency.

Sighing softly, Yami returned to the floor, picking up his strewn deck of Duel Monsters cards. His fingers crossed the path of the familiar Change of Heart, the cause of all of these conflicts.

"Why does this one card always seem to change the way that someone acts around me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was mad. Wait, he wasn't mad, he was furious and a bit confused.

Yuugi had left the house in a blur, speed walking down the streets of Avalon. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone nor where he planned on going. All he knew was that he needed to get away from Yami and Joey for a while. Both of these elder males were driving his sanity to the brink of destruction. Yes, both of his roommates were basket cases. He wondered how they had even gotten into the university with how odd they were.

Shaking his head free of these thoughts, he continued his walk, eventually finding himself at his usual hideout of peace. He found himself at the pier.

It was funny and yet odd to him. This pier was calming to him, out looking the aquamarine ocean for miles. The scent of the salty ocean and the chirping seagulls lulled his anger into submission, leaving him in a pleasant state of mind. How Yuugi loved his pier, although it ceased to amaze him that he had always ended up here.

The pier had been where it had all begun. His life in Avalon had begun from this exact spot, arms dangling lazily on the bars of the railing. This had been the beginning of his life outside of his problems and hometown in Domino.

Sighing softly, Yuugi collapsed onto a stray bench, bag falling off his shoulders as he did so. The wind blew through his hair, sending it into a chaotic frenzy. Without muttering a word, he pulled out his newest read of the week, "The Vampire Lestat."

"Maybe reading will set my mind back on track." He whispered, opening the book with ease, eyes scanning across the pages with interest.

However, a shadow kept to the side of him, cerulean eyes studying his every movement. With the slight movement of his hand, the shadow brushed its raven hair back, eyes glued upon Yuugi's silence.

"I see that you're still interested in vampires, Yuugi."

Amethyst eyes opened wide, vessels becoming visible. The book fell from his hands, falling unceremoniously onto the wooden deck of the pier. Shaking slightly, Yuugi looked up at the person, voice failing him as he did so.

"What, what are you doing here?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yeah I need three pepperoni pizzas and one mesquite barbeque beef pizza." Joey muttered, pulling out his worn wallet.

"Okay, that will be twenty-three fifty please."

Shaking his head in annoyance, Joey handed over a few bills, shaggy blond hair falling into his face.

"Your order will be ready in ten minutes. Please sit and wait while we prepare it."

Nodding absently, Joey twitched slightly as the pizza girl headed off behind the kitchen door, yelling his order with precision.

'Man, I wonda about these weirdos dat come in here sometimes.' He thought, running his fingers through his hair. However, his gaze fell upon an oddly dressed man, one who looked out of place.

A short bald man with round glasses stood at the counter. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a pair of black dress shoes. The man reminded Joey of a butler, one that was in an old nick nite show.

The man tapped his foot impatiently, eyes narrowing as he watched the young lady walk back into the room.

"It's about time, Madame. I have been waiting five minutes for some decent service."

The girl blinked, raising a brow in annoyance.

"What can I get you?"

All the while, Joey observed this man with interest. It appeared that the man was out of place, unfamiliar with anything of the island's local customs and cuisine.

"Great, just what this island needs. Why are more of these stupid tourists coming in by boat everyday? " Joey muttered, eyes brightening at the sight of his order.

"Hey Joey, you're order is up!"

Over excitedly, the teen bounded towards the three boxes, pulling them into a possessive hold.

"Thanks Serenity."

"No problem, see ya again soon."

Waving his sister off, Joey headed out of the door, walking home with a spring in his step.

After all, whenever Joey had pizza, or any type of food, he was happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami lay on the couch, black tank top pulling up slightly, revealing his tanned stomach. His eyes were half-lidded with the need to sleep. Playing games and tormenting his love interest really took a toll on his energy.

Some pizza, the TV, and some Coke Zero were all that the sophomore wanted and needed at the moment. After all, that's one thing that Saturdays were used for, being lazy.

He shifted on the couch, laying on his side, surfing the channels on the TV.

"Nothing, nothing and nothing is on TV! What the hell is up with this! There should be something on at seven at night on a Saturday!"

However, Yami's ranting was drowned out as someone knocked on the door, distracting his rant with the TV.

"I wonder who that is. Joey probably forgot his keys or something again." Groaning, the teen pulled himself off the couch, trudging towards the door as he opened it, meeting a very tall man chest to face.

"Can I help you?"

Cobalt eyes bore into crimson, confusion falling upon the face of the other as a sinister glare replaced it instantly.

"I'm looking for an old friend. I hear that he happens to live here."

Blinking perplexedly Yami ran a hand through his gold bangs, opening the door wider. "I'm afraid that Joey isn't in at the moment. Would you like me to leave him a message?"

"I'm not looking for anyone named Joey. I'm looking for Mutou. Tell him I dropped by."

With that said, the tall teen turned around, walking off without anther word, leaving Yami in complete confusion.


	9. Another Chance

Ocean Avenue

Chapter Nine

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a great day. The sun was shining, the water was warm and sparkling a deep aquamarine in the sunlight. Women were parading around in their bikinis, laughing at the men that attempted to surf. This was a great day for all people, including students at Ocean Avenue. However, there was one person who didn't seem to give a damn about any of this.

Yami sat at the patio of the dorm, feet propped up on the metal railing. He sat comfortably in an aged lounge chair, body bare of anything except for a pair of low riding Hawaiian flower printed board shorts. His eyes were concentrated upon the screen of his Nintendo DS, fingers moving idly against the controls.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting outside, nor was he aware of how long he had been playing his videogame. If he was seen in this state of sitting on the patio playing his rarely used handheld game, something was amiss.

Anyone who knew this sophomore, especially Joey and Mai, knew that something had drawn him into a fit of depression. It always appeared that video games and games of any type calmed the tricolor haired teen's uneasiness. The basic concepts of defeating the antagonist of a videogame or merely dueling were a few of his favorites. But at this moment, he was wrapped into a heated battle against a fire throwing god of the underworld.

"Damn it, come on Sora! Kill Hades!" His eyes narrowed slightly, fatigue and frustration of the game taking its toll on him. After a few minutes of battling the boss, his character's HP had disappeared, leaving him with nothing but a blank screen.

"After all of those hours playing this stupid game, I lose!"

"Man Yams, you really need to do something else betta with yer time. Why don't ya challenge me to a duel or something?" Joey asked, standing next to his friend. His honey-colored eyes were narrowed somewhat, showing off the worry he had for his elder friend.

Yami cocked his head to the side, staring at his friend with a look of annoyance. "You hate dueling, and I don't find you a challenge to duel anyways. I always beat you in like ten minutes."

The blonde rolled his eyes, jabbing his friend in the arm playfully. "Look, I know dat yer depressed bout Yuge' being gone. But seriously man, you need to buck up. He's a freaking kid who doesn't have his priorities straight. He doesn't know what he wants in life, hell he doesn't know what he wants a week from now. Just give Yuge' a chance, okay?"

He raised a brow, staring at the blonde almost perplexed. "That sounded a bit too smart coming from your mouth, Joey. Who put you up to this and how much did they pay you?"

"They didn't pay me anything mkay? I'm just worried about ya, and I dun like ya when yer in these funks ya know?"

Nodding his head slightly, Yami resumed his control of the game, restarting his venture at the very beginning.

"I know Joey. I'm just… I'm just confused as to why the first person I have liked turns out to be a complete mystery to me."

Confused, Joey bends down on his knees, gazing at his friend curiously. "What do ya mean? Yuge's pretty much an open book when you think about it. He pretty much is just one of them quiet kids who keep to themselves. What can he possibly hide from ya that is so interesting?"

Turning the game onto pause, he placed it into his lap, hair swaying in the breeze. "He has a lot of secrets Joey. One of them showed up last night."

"What?"

"Like I said, one of his secrets showed up last night. An old acquaintance of his came by, one that you and I know fairly well."

Joey stared at his friend in confusion, shaking his head. "Who showed up? Ya lost me at old acquaintance."

Groaning, Yami stood up turning off the videogame. "A certain coldhearted man who regulates Ocean Avenue."

Realization struck Joey as he stood up as well, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. "You mean moneybags? And he is somehow associated with Yuge'?"

A brief nod was his response, followed by an angered whisper. "Yes he is."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had been gone since the night before. Things had gotten out of hand with that kiss and he couldn't take it anymore.

Yuugi sat on the couch of his sister's dorm room. The place was girly as hell to him. He hated all of the pink and purple around him. However, in the scenario he was in at the moment, this was better than sitting at his own dorm, dealing with a lusting Yami.

He yawned, flipping the channels of the TV. Nothing was on except for early morning cartoons and some anime that scared the hell out of him.

Groaning to himself, Yuugi rested his feet onto the coffee table, dodging a slap from his strict sister.

"Feet off the coffee table. You've been away from home for a few weeks and have already forgotten all of Grandpa's rules. What am I going to do with you?" She shook her head, gazing down at her little brother, who attempted to glare.

"It's not my fault. This is what happens when you live with two lunatics, Mai. Besides, please just give me the benefit of the doubt for today. I'm not in the mood to deal with your compulsive rules."

It only took Yuugi a moment to comprehend the meaning of his words that he had just said as he failed miserably at dodging a pillow coming straight at his spiky head.

"Gah! Mai, stop it!" He jumped off the couch, hitting the hardwood floor with a thud.

"Maybe that will teach you to respect your elders, little Yuugi. Now, if you don't mind, I really need to finish some work for Sociology."

Shrugging, Yuugi merely plopped back onto the couch, channel surfing as he had a few minutes before, only to hear his sister snap at him.

"Yuugi, you've been here since six last night. Don't you think that you should go and apologize to your boyfriend? I don't have time to deal with lover's spats."

As these words left her mouth, his sister cringed as he screamed.

"Mai he isn't my boyfriend! I'll be damned if I ever go back there again. He freaking kissed me and tried to feel me up. What would you do in that situation?" Yuugi huffed, pouting slightly.

Amethyst eyes almost identical to his gazed at him with a sinister smirk. "Well if he were to do that to me, and I was two years younger than I take advantage of the opportunity, Hun."

Shivering at his sister's perverted comment, Yuugi turned on his side, ignoring her. "I so didn't need to hear that."

"Hey you asked. Besides, it's not like you haven't done something like that before Yuugi. Speaking of which that old flame of yours called me today."

His body shot up, frigid. "What? H-He… He called you? What the hell did he want?"

Mai sat down in a chair opposite of Yuugi's position on the couch, crossing her one leg over the other. "He was asking me where you were. According to Joey, he came by looking for you last night."

All of the color from Yuugi's face had drained, leaving him stark white as a ghost. His eyes had become bloodshot, breathing heavy. The person who had ruined his life in the past had come back and was looking for him.

"I should have known something was up when I ran into Mokuba last night."

Mai stared at her brother with a frown. Her sisterly instincts had taken toll and began to sink into action. "Mokuba found you last night, but failed to mention that his brother was looking for you?"

Shaking his head, Yuugi whimpered. "Mai, I don't want to see him. Please, don't tell him where I'm at."

Concern washed over his body as she saw Yuugi walk into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. She really shouldn't have done that. Although, she had thought that he was over what Seto had done. Guess she was wrong.

Staring at the door, she pulled out her cell phone. "I need to get this settled."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell him, Mai. Thanks a bunch. I'll have to take ya out to dinner tonight or something." With this said, Joey hung up the phone, seeing a half-asleep Yami lying on the couch.

Sitting down on the opposite end of the couch, Joey nudged his friend, receiving a grunt in response.

"Yams, Mai gave me some good news for ya."

"Nothing could possibly be good to hear at the moment. That is unless it has to do with Yuugi."

Ruffling Yami's hair, the blonde spoke, "It does."

At hearing this, the tricolor hair teen sat up, eyes bright with an intense fire. "What's wrong with him? Where is he?"

"Damn you have got it bad for him." Seeing his friend's annoyed expression, he continued. "Mai says that he stayed over at her place last night and is now lying in her room crying. It seems that she made the mistake of telling Yuge' that Kaiba is in town."

Cocking his head to the side, Yami frowned. "Why does it bother him to think about Kaiba?"

"I dunno man, but we'll find out. I think dat you should go over there and talk to him."

Nodding in response, the crimson-eyed-teen walked towards the door, keys in hand. "I'm gonna bring him back, like it or not."

"You do that, Yami. You do that."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Knock. Knock.

He turned on his side, ignoring the pounding that occurred on the front door. He wasn't in the mood to deal with someone at the moment.

Knock. Knock.

'Grr, who the hell is that? Why isn't Mai answering the door?' Yuugi thought, continuing to ignore the door.

However, the knocking became persistent, almost to the point of making him scream. Growling under his breath to every deity that he knew, he pulled himself up from the bed, trailing into the living room, answering the door.

Opening the door, Yuugi rolled his eyes as he came face to face with his roommate. Yami stood there, smiling nervously.

"Yuugi, before you slam the door in my face, please give me a chance to explain."

"Fine you have three seconds."

Gulping, the elder replied, "I'm sorry that I kissed you. I thought that you liked me, Yuugi. But please, I will leave you alone, now that I know that you don't like me at all. Please, all I'm asking is if you will still be my friend and move back in with me and Joey."

Running his fingers through his hair, he merely nodded. "Okay, fine. But it's not that I don't like you it's just that I- It's just that I barely know you okay?"

Yami dragged Yuugi out of the dorm, smiling softly as he held a blushing Yuugi's hand in his own, walking back towards their dorm.

"What did I just tell you? I am not ready for this at all!"

Rolling his eyes, he pulled away from Yuugi, walking silently by him, eyes widening as he spotted a familiar brunette staring at them.

'What in the world is he doing?'

Yami's odd silence forced Yuugi's curiosity to take toll on him as he turned towards the side, seeing the familiar cobalt eyes of the man.

Yuugi gripped Yami's hand tightly, walking steadily towards their dorm, eyes watering.

Yami merely followed Yuugi's steady path, worry washing over him as he did so.

'What does Seto have to do with your past Yuugi?'


	10. Time and Understanding

Ocean Avenue

College just ended so I'm on summer break for a while. What this means? I'm updating again sooner than I had intended. For those who are asking and as it is implied, Seto has to do with Yuugi's past. However, don't hate him; he has his reasons as did Yuugi for getting upset by him.

Chapter Ten

- - - - - - --

"Yuugi will you stop dragging me already?" Yami asked, staring at the younger male with a perplexed look."

Yuugi simply stared at the road ahead, dragging Yami further. "Bite me."

Being the pervert he was the elder smirked, forcing Yuugi to stop in his wake of dragging. "I didn't know that you were so blunt, little one. I would love to have a bite of you." As he said this, he pulled his arm out of Yuugi's grasp, pulling said teen into his arms.

Yuugi yelped and blushed wildly as he was pulled into the sophomore's arms. His amethyst eyes had widened slightly, locking onto the crimson of his roommates.

"Put me down! You damned pervert, I'll scream, I'll kick. Hell, I will do whatever means necessary to make your life a living hell if you don't put me down now."

Yami smirked at Yuugi, wrapping one of his arms around Yuugi's slim waist in his grasp. "I may be a pervert but everything that you have just said in the span of five minutes, is even worse than my perverted thoughts of us."

Rolling his eyes, Yuugi attempted to wiggle free from his arms, failing miserably.

"Please put me down."

"Not a chance, Yuugi."

"Why not?"

He gazed down at Yuugi, face turning serious as he spoke softly. "I just want you to feel comfortable with me. That is why we aren't going home for a while."

At these words, amethyst eyes sparkled in the sunlight, adding a sense of child-like curiosity and mirth to the smaller teen's face. "No. I want to go home or back to Mai's. If you don't let me, I'll make sure that you will never have children in the future with one swift kick."

Yami ruffled Yuugi's hair with his free hand as he sighed. "You and your threats. When will you learn that I just find you so damned seductive when you talk like that?"

Muttering words under his breath, Yuugi pulled himself from Yami's arms, walking by his side as the taller stared at him with worry.

"You're giving up this easily?"

Turning to look up at the elder, Yuugi raised a brow. "Yeah, no point in fighting the inevitable right?" He smiled somewhat, but his bangs hid his face from the other's view. "So where are we going?"

Upon hearing Yuugi's sudden interest in what he had planned, Yami was suddenly reminded of the card he had drawn in their duel from the day previous. 'Change of heart, it fits him perfectly. Maybe I should just give up on my feelings for him. After all, when you're as fickle as a girl as he is, it makes a relationship hard to deal with.'

"Yami are you going to answer me?" He turned his head towards the dazed look on the said teen's face, smirking in a very unYuugi-like fashion. "Or do I need to keep my promise and ruin your chances of getting laid in the future?"

Shaking his head free from these thoughts, the sophomore wrapped his arm around Yuugi's shoulder, pulling him towards the shopping center of the pier. "Oh I don't think that's necessary, little one. But if you must know, I'm taking you clothes shopping today."

At the mentioning of clothes shopping, the smaller teen's eyes bugged out. "You can't be serious! I hate shopping, especially if it's for clothes!"

Ignoring his love interest's ranting, Yami pulled Yuugi into his favorite clothing store, snickering under his breath.

'Time to dress up Yuugi-Chan.'

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on, I just want to see how it looks on you." Yami chided, leaning against a wall opposite of a door, gazing humorously at the door in front of him.

"No! I am not coming out of this dressing room! I look like a hooker!" Yuugi's agitated, whining voice shouted, earning a chuckle from Yami.

Rolling his eyes, Yami shifted his weight onto his right leg. "Why thank you for calling me a hooker, Yuugi. I really appreciate it."

A groan of annoyance was his response as Yuugi opened the door to his dressing room, head poking out. His face was red with embarrassment as his eyes hid beneath his blonde bangs. "Yami, you know what I meant. This outfit it was too showy for me. I feel like I'm a stripper or something." He lifted his head, feeling a set of hands resting against his rounded cheeks. The heat from the hands caused his blush to increase. This was doing nothing but forcing him to keep calm, and keep his teenaged hormones in submission.

"Yami, what are you… What are you doing?" He whispered voice failing him as the hands stroked his baby-soft skin, tremors running through his small body.

Yami continued his ministrations, slowly opening the door further, slipping into the room with Yuugi. The small teen in his grasp was dazed, cheeks flush with erotic passion. Sweat was beading down the teen's forehead, hitting his tanned hands. Holding back a moan as the delectable Yuugi nuzzled his hands.

'Gods, he needs to be mine.' He thought, using his leg to kick the door closed, pulling Yuugi into his arms. He gazed down at the teen's outfit, grinning widely. 'Had I known that he looked this good in black I would have made him wear it more often.'

Yuugi's current ensemble consisted of a tight fitting black tank top that clung to his body as if a second skin and a tight pair of black jeans with a navy blue studded belt. With this simple change in his clothing, Yuugi appeared to be an entirely different person. All he needed to do now was make his hair spiky and he would look exactly like Yami.

Nuzzling the teen softly, Yami pulled away from Yuugi much to his dislike. Yuugi mewled at the loss of the touch, his big amethyst eyes looking up at Yami with confusion.

"I really like your outfit, aibou. I think that this suits you quite well." He looked the teen up and down and shook his head. "All we need to do now is take that gel out of your hair and you will be set."

Raising a brow at the other's statement, the smaller's eyes narrowed. "Damn it! How the hell do you do this to me? Getting me riled up so that you can seem me in some pretty boy outfit?" He stood up, pushing Yami out the door with difficulty. "And for the record, if you ever mention changing my hair and making me look like you again, I swear that you will never see the light of day again!"

The door slammed in Yami's face as it was locked. The outfit that Yuugi had just tried on was thrown into the sophomore's face, profanity echoing from Yuugi's mouth all the while.

Snickering at the small teen's tantrum, Yami collected the clothes and walked off towards the cashier.

"Like hell I'm not leaving with this outfit for him."

Not long after he had paid for the items, Yuugi came out of the dressing room, cell phone at his ear. He was chatting quietly, nodding his head as he did so.

Yami studied the teen's gestures, frowning as he noticed Yuugi's blank expression. Something was wrong with him, something indeed.

"Yes, I know. Okay I'll call him, Mokuba. Just tell him to stop stalking me, it's getting annoying. Okay, bye." Yuugi closed his cell phone, raising a brow at Yami.

"You're still here?" He questioned.

Holding up the bag, Yami replied, "Yes I am, I'm not leaving without you." His gaze fell onto the cell phone. "Since when did you have a cell and who just called you?"

Yuugi pocked the phone as he walked towards the exit, answering his roommate in a clipped, angered tone. "For a while. Not that it's any of your business or anything. As for who I was talking to, that's for me to know and you to find out."

Walking outside the building, Yuugi stood next to Yami, holding out his hand in invitation.

"What are you doing?"

Rolling his eyes, Yuugi grabbed the teen's hand, dragging him across the boardwalk. "I can't lose you again. You have the house key and besides, you will just go and annoy someone else."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Yami chided, playfully.

"Don't get your hopes up, Yami. I just find you amusing. Now let's go."

Without a word said, Yami held Yuugi's hand silently, walking towards the dorm. A smile graced his lips as he thought of his situation at hand.

Even if Yuugi still held his badass attitude, he was making progress. After all, progress was better than nothing.

- - - - - - - -

"So what did he say?"

A small boy stared at the other, a frown marring his face. His violet-blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he replied. "The usual. He wants you to stop stalking him."

"Hmph." He closed his eyes, tapping at the mouse of his laptop with a satisfied look. "It seems that he still remembers me, and has yet to change. Maybe he will learn to act a bit more mature and drop this dream of art he has."

Mokuba sat up on his knees from his position on the couch, raising a brow at his brother's crude remark. "Seto, that's a bit harsh. We all have our dreams. You wanted to take over Gozoburo's company and Yuugi wants to become an artist. What's wrong with following your dreams?"

Cobalt eyes locked onto those of the raven-haired boy's. His face fell into a blank, emotionless stare. Seto's usual cold attitude had fallen back into place. "Mokuba, stop meddling in affairs that you aren't apart of. Yuugi and I have our problems, but I'm sure that he will realize what is right and come back home with you and me."

"Not as long as his sister is here. After all, she's the one who made it clear to him about following his dreams."

Hastily, Seto closed his laptop, glaring at his brother. "Yes, I'm aware of that, little brother. But with her mutt of a boyfriend, she is distracted."

Sighing to himself, Mokuba turned his attention towards the TV, ignoring his brother's rambling. 'He will never learn what life is about, if he doesn't take a chance to understand Yuugi's view.'

- - - - - - - - - -

"So, how long have you been dueling?"

Yuugi looked up from his hamburger, replying. "Since I was around nine or so. My grandpa owns a game shop back home."

Yami nodded as he munched on some grilled chicken. "I see. It must have been fun visiting him while he was working."

"Actually, we lived in the game shop. There was an apartment above it that we lived in for a long time. Mai and I lived there, with him I mean." He took a bite of his hamburger, ketchup dripping down the side of his cheek.

Setting his fork aside, Yami wiped the ketchup off the teen's cheek, licking his fingers as he did so. "Mmm. Tasty." He then resumed picking at his chicken, gazing at Yuugi with a smile. "So you and Mai lived with your grandfather in the game shop. What about your parents?"

Amethyst eyes darkened considerably fast at the mentioning of parents. "My dad left a long time ago… And my mom… She lives for her work in New York. Kids didn't fit into her lifestyle so she left Mai and me in the care of my grandpa."

As Yuugi had said this, Yami's expression softened somewhat. He rested his hand on top of Yuugi's petite one, thumb caressing the side of the soft hand.

"I'm sorry. Had I known that it was a touchy subject, I wouldn't have mentioned it."

Setting his plate to the side, Yuugi smiled at him sadly. "It's not your fault, Yami. You didn't know…" Yuugi grasped the on top of his, squeezing it firmly. "Besides, it was nice to share it with someone who actually cares."

It appeared that Yuugi was beginning to open up. Yami's eyes softened to that of molten crimson as he gazed at Yuugi with fondness. All it would take was time, and Yuugi would open up. No one advancements, no more mocking of his clothes, or looks. With this, Yami believed that he and Yuugi would grow closer, that and as long as Seto stayed away from Yuugi.

Yes, he actually believed in giving time to a relationship that was beginning to grow. After all, Yuugi was the first true person he felt connected with.


	11. Confiding and Serenity

Ocean Avenue

If this story goes as I plan, there are two/three chapters left, possibly including this one. Since I haven't said this much in the past, I'll say it now, thank you for the reviews. Also, as I said last chapter, Seto has his reasons and Yuugi has his over what happened to them in the past, or either it's my liking for this pairing.

This chapter is dedicated to my hikari and to Yuugi aka Blue Bull. Hope you enjoy it guys.

Disclaimer: Tange doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If she did, than the series would have taken place on a beach.

Chapter Eleven

- - - - - - - - -

A month. Yuugi couldn't believe that it had been another month since he had moved to Catalina Island. He had been in school for a total of two months. He was enjoying his time at the university as well as kicking Yami's ass in dueling. Things couldn't have been better. That is, except for the constant phone calls he had managed to get daily from a certain raven-haired teen.

He lay in his bed, throwing a pillow over his face in order to keep the sunlight out of his face. His phone had been ringing all night, keeping him up until the wee hours of the morning. All he wanted now was sleep. However, sleep didn't come so easily, especially with a drama queen like Yami staring at you.

Wait, staring at him? As he thought this, the teen groaned, turning onto his stomach, burying his face into his other pillow. The need to sleep for the first time in over ten hours had finally taken toll on Yuugi's small body. He would simply ignore the sophomore that was staring at him, even if it meant leaving himself vulnerable to this admirer of his.

A chuckle floated through the air, sending chills down the small teenager's spine. He knew that something was going through Yami's mind, something that involved him. After a few minutes of silence, Yuugi found himself worried, almost scared at the silence. Never in his two months in Avalon had he been given complete silence in such a serene moment of bliss.

Sighing in defeat, he opened his amethyst eyes, sleep hazing his vision slightly. Blinking the haze away from his vision, observing the room he was currently in. Seeing that the dorm room was empty, Yuugi attempted to sit up, only to find himself held down by a tight grip around his arm.

Raising a brow in confusion, he gazed down at the other side of his bed, finding his admirer curled under the sheets, clutching his wrist. This was an odd sight to him, but of course, he was more concerned as to why he was in his bed.

Pulling his wrist free from his snoozing roommate's grasp, Yuugi prodded him in the side. "Get up." He stared at the still form of Yami, his eyes shut tightly as a small smile graced his lips. It appeared that he was having a pleasant dream, one that Yuugi didn't want to know of. Getting annoying the teen prodded him yet again, earning nothing but a simple grunt in response.

"Yami, get up now. Don't make me get the ice again." Yuugi threatened, rolling his eyes as the elder teen shifted in his sleep, turning to the side. It appeared that Yami didn't hear nor care what the freshman had to say.

After a while, Yuugi finally gave up, pulling himself out of bed. As he did this, he gazed at the floor, searching for his clothes through the scattered garments of the three men combined. He stared at the clothes, searching for his own, only to find nothing of his own. Where had his clothes gone?

"Where the hell are my clothes?" He muttered, throwing random t-shirts and jeans onto one of the three beds, eyes narrowing in annoyance. Yuugi had skills in etiquette as well as decent skills in socialization. But, no matter how well brought up a male is, they all at one time or another suffer the fate of being a teenager. As he was nineteen, Yuugi held the common problem of a messy room which included clothes that littered the floor.

He wasn't sure why he wasn't able to find any of his clothes, nor was he aware of the fact that the teen lounging in his bed was smirking at him. All the freshman knew was he needed to find an outfit. After all, spending the day at the beach was what he did every weekend, and this one was no different.

Throwing a pair of jeans onto Joey's bed, Yuugi collapsed onto it as well, eyes staring at the cottage cheese speckled ceiling.

'Hmm, I wonder how many of those little dots are on the ceiling. Last time I counted, I found at least 12, 455.' His thoughts were distracted, mind dwelling upon the number of dots on the ceiling. It was obvious that he was stumped, if not annoyed over the loss of his clothes.

He lay on Joey's bed for a while, contemplating his thoughts further. However, had his mind been clear of distraction, he would have been aware of the bag that had landed by his side.

Grunting somewhat, Yuugi turned on his side, body crinkling the clothes beneath his pajama-clad body. As he did this, he noticed the neutral color of white through the side of his eye. Curiously, he sat up, hair falling against his shoulders.

"What the heck is this bag?" The item next to him had been none other then a shopping bag, one that was very familiar to him. With his child-like impatience, Yuugi pulled the bag into his arms, eyes peering into the bag, curiosity of the contents driving him wild.

Raising a brow, Yuugi removed the black shirt and jeans that Yami had bought for him a week ago. He shook his head, throwing the items back into the bag with a thud.

"I should have known that this was all a ploy to get me into this damned outfit."

"You're not getting any of your clothes back, ya know, Aibou."

At the mentioning of the endearment of 'partner,' Yuugi turned his head to the side, eyes locking onto a pair of playful crimson eyes.

"You planned all of this didn't you?" Yuugi held up the bag, waving it like a ceremonial flag. "You stole my clothes and hid them in terms of making me wear this provocative outfit. You did this, admit it!"

Sighing to himself, the taller of the two pulled himself into a sitting position, his eyes narrowing somewhat. "I have better things to do than make you wear tight fitting clothing, Yuugi. Besides, Joey had accidentally thrown your clothes into a washing machine with bleach." He ruffled his hair as he continued. "Joey basically ruined all of your dark clothes. You will look like an angel if you decide to wear his experimentations."

Nodding silently, Yuugi's face turned into a pale blush. "Well I was mistaken, I guess." With this said, Yuugi took the bag into the shared bathroom, locking the door as he did so.

'I can't believe that Joey actually did something that stupid. Then again, this is Yami we're talking about.'

- - - - - - - - -

Blue belt, check. Black jeans and tight fitting tank top check. He gazed at himself in the mirror, cocking his head to the side. He smiled somewhat, revealing a set of pearly white teeth. He loved to look at himself in the mirror, especially when it came to wearing his dark leather and buckles. Today was different though, today was the day he would make Yuugi feel special.

Adjusting the chain around his neck, Yami grazed the sides of the inverted pyramid around his neck. This was a calming gesture he had done since his youth. Flashing a smile of approval at himself in the mirror, he turned around, hearing a door opening.

Raising a brow in curiosity, he stood behind the bedroom door, observing the small form of Yuugi tiptoeing into the room. The small teen looked as if he was paranoid, afraid that someone would jump out at him. But this was normal behavior for him especially since he had such a person doing this just now.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yuugi sat on his bed, putting on a pair of black flip flops. "Well I guess this outfit isn't too bad." He muttered to himself. But of course, with his luck, a low whistle broke his concentration, causing his eyes to widen.

'Oh god, please no.'

Yami stepped out from his stealth position, whistling at Yuugi with a smirk gracing his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of being graced with the sun god's presence?" Yuugi said, falling back onto the bed with a thump.

Chuckling, Yami sat on the opposite end of the bed, running his fingers across Yuugi's pale face.

"You look great today."

Shifting to his side, he gazed at Yami with tired eyes. "Meh, I've seen better, Yami." He yawned a bit, continuing. I guess you're happy today." He gestured towards his outfit. "This, I mean."

Nodding appreciatively, the sophomore ruffled Yuugi's hair. "Yes, I'm glad we negotiated on buying this last weekend." He gazed at Yuugi's hair a bit, brows furrowing. "Although, I think that you would look even better with spiky hair."

As this was said, Yuugi's eyes hardened a bit, voice becoming serious in tone. "I used to think so as well." He propped himself onto his elbows, staring down his admirer. "My hair had always been that way in the past, but I stopped once I realized that my life was my own and not a certain someone's."

Yuugi's personality had done a complete 180 from his usual introverted self. The teen who had confided himself into the hands of Yami not less than a week ago, had disappeared. Yuugi wasn't one-sided as many believed him to be. It had been Joey and Mai who had changed Yami's mind about this in the past. But now, it appeared that there was more to Yuugi that met the eye.

"Yuugi, I understand how much you hate it when I pry into your life, but I'm concerned for you." His face softened a bit, his crimson eyes becoming a bit watered. "Who made took control of your life in the ways you have told me? Was it Kaiba?"

The reaction was unexpected. The sophomore was confused by the hurt look on Yuugi's face, as well as the stoic expression that he managed to convey.

"Seto was different, if that makes any sense." He sat up, crossing his legs Indian style. "He wanted things better for me, rather than what I wanted. I was expected to follow his rules and become…" Yuugi ran a hand through his golden bangs, brows furrowing as held back tears. "Things didn't work out, that's all there is to know. But what I want to know is how the hell do you know about Seto?"

"I have my secrets as well, Yuugi. Although my knowing of Seto isn't important at the moment. I promised you a day of fun and relaxation." He stood from the bed, holding one of Yuugi's small hands into his own. I tend to keep my promise and make you happy, even if it's for one day."

Using his free hand, Yuugi wiped at his eyes, a small smile gracing his pale face. "For today, I will leave you to your secrets. You're probably the first person who has actually cared for me this much other than my sister, Yami."

"Thank you, Yuugi." He pulled Yuugi to his feet, ruffling his hair a bit, again. "Now, let's have some lunch and see what the world has in store for us today."

"You know, you sound a heck of a lot like my ex-girlfriend."

The hand gripping Yuugi's tightened a bit. "You had a girlfriend?"

Realizing his mistake, the freshman laughed, running out of the room.

"Yuugi! Get back here!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had been walking around for over two hours, eyes darting across the street signs in search of their selected restaurant.

"I can't believe that you've lived here all of your life and you have no idea where Claressa Avenue."

Scoffing at the insult Yami whacked Yuugi over the head with a restaurant map. "I've only been to this place once, Yuugi. Give me a break" He turned is attention towards the map in his hand, brows rising in annoyance. "Besides, it's not you have any clue where we are."

"Hmph shows how much you know, pretty boy." Yuugi grabbed Yami's arm, pulling his towards the pier. "There is my pier, and there is the fish n' chip restaurant that you took me to last night."

"Since when the green pier considered yours?" Yami asked, pulling his arm out of Yuugi's grip.

"Since I spend more time there than I do at home or at school."

"So does that mean you would like to go there instead of lunch?"

Shrugging, Yuugi nodded his head, smiling a bit as he ran to his usual spot at the pier's railing.

Yami slowly followed Yuugi onto the pier, a smile gracing his stern features. He felt happy that Yuugi felt free in this spot, no matter how crowded or old the pier was. By simply staring at the teen for a moment, he felt his heart melt.

Yuugi stood at the edge of the wooden railing, his small hands dangling over the side lazily. His eyes were closed, limp hair swaying in the wind. The sun cast down on his pale skin, adding a sense of pure serenity to his small form.

The sophomore crossed his arms, staring at Yuugi with his dazed smile, slightly distracted as a voice spoke behind him.

"Gorgeous when he is carefree and happy isn't he?"

Startled, Yami turned around, eyes widened at the sight of the person behind him.

"What are you doing here?"


	12. There's a place off Ocean Avenue

Ocean Avenue

I'm sick with a 100.8 fever and am on three meds that the doctor gave me. I was bored laying in bed, and figured why not write to pass time by. This is the final chapter btw.

Chapter Twelve

There's a place off Ocean Avenue…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The tension had grown unbearable as Yami stared at the new arrival at the pier. The sophomore placed his hands on his hips, his brows furrowing in anger as he locked gazes with the man in front of him.

The man in front of him had cold, piercing blue eyes and tidy brown hair. He wore a large white trench coat that jutted out at the edges, flaring at the coat tails and a simple black turtleneck and a pair of form fitting black jeans. He crossed his arms, a stoic expression gracing his hardened expression. The man held great authority in his stance. But what was one to expect when dealing with the infamous investor of Avalon Island.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Yami asked voice sharp in annoyance. He knew that this man made Yuugi uncomfortable, all more the reason to make him leave before he was noticed.

Seto stared at Yuugi's peaceful form, eyes dark with passion. "Since when has there been any tension between us, Atemu? Just because you're my baby cousin doesn't mean that we cannot settle disagreements on civil terms?"

Huffing under his breath, Yami shoved Seto to the side, whispering in a harsh, tone, full of anger and warning. "I don't care if you are my first cousin. I will not allow you to interfere into Yuugi's life anymore, Seto. He's just now opening up to someone for the first time in years."

Crossing his arms, the brunette closed his eyes, opening them with a serious glare. "You do not know Yuugi as well as you may think, Atemu. Yuugi is very different and isn't as innocent as one may seem. After all, he was my lover for a number of years."

"If he was so important to you, then why did you leave him high and dry?" He cast a gaze towards Yuugi, a sad smile gracing his lips as he did so. "You ruined his life. I just don't want to see him upset by your presence."

Cobalt eyes locked onto molten crimson. Both of these men were first cousins. A fierce rivalry had ignited between them just now, all because of the small teen that leaned against the pier's railing.

"You shouldn't interfere with affairs beyond your knowledge, little cousin. Yuugi and I polar opposites, he wanted to become a starving artist, while I wanted to become a CEO of my own company. I didn't want him to become a poor, living out of a garbage can artist. That is why we weren't together anymore. He left me, not the other way around."

As this statement left Seto's mouth, a pair of darkened amethyst eyes locked onto his form. Brows furrowed in agitation at the mere sight of the CEO. Yuugi stood next to Yami, arms crossed across his torso. He stared down Seto as the blue-eyed man spoke.

"Yuugi."

Raising a brow, Yuugi merely nodded at the acknowledgement. "Why are you here, inferring with my date?"

Yami's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as Yuugi acknowledged their day of relaxation as a date. He felt his heart beat fast as he rested his hand on Yuugi's shoulder, staring down his cousin with a poker-like face.

Seto remained unaffected by either of their combined remarks or facial expressions. He simply stood there, brows rising in question.

"You are dating little Atemu?"

Yuugi blinked, confused. "This is the Atemu you mentioned in the past? Yami is your little baby cousin Atemu?"

"Hello! I'm standing right in front of you!" Yami stated in annoyance, his voice clipped in anger. He felt insulted by Yuugi's statements. He wasn't some little kid.

Scratching his arm, Yuugi shrugged at Yami. "Well, that's what he always called you." Shaking his head at the sophomore's deflated ego, Yuugi turned his attention back to Seto. "Seto, just answer the question. I know that you have been here looking for me. But I think it's time that you explain why you left Domino to find me, again."

Groaning in a Kaiba-like way, the CEO sat on a bench adjacent to Yuugi's stance at the pier's railing. He smiled softly at Yuugi as he motioned for him to sit down, only to receive a no.

"I'm comfortable where I am. Now if you wouldn't mind, please tell me what's going on?"

Seto sighed under his breath, resting his arm on the side of the bench's backrest. "You've been talking to Mokuba, haven't you? Didn't he tell you why we had come here?"

His only response was mere shake of the head.

Frowning, he continued, "Well, it's been a year now, Yuugi. I figured you would have dropped this little fantasy of becoming a starving artist and move back in with me." He turned to the side, gazing into dark amethysts. "I had gone to your house, only to hear from your grandfather that you had moved out. He said you have come here, attending the university in hopes of becoming well known."

Yuugi stared out at the ocean once more, his eyes falling closed as he failed to hold back tears. "My dream isn't a fantasy, Seto. I have what it takes to become an artist. No matter what you have to say to me, I will never give up my dreams for you, nor will I ever talk to you again." His voice was cold, clipped in anger and depression. The small teen held onto the straps of his backpack, shoving himself over Seto's legs as he clambered over towards Yami, head bestowed.

Noticing his friend's uneasiness, Yami held Yuugi's small hand, fingers massaging the little one's knuckles affectionately. His eyes had become narrowed, hardened with anger for what his elder cousin had done to Yuugi. He had promised that today was going to be fun, away from life and things from the past. But it seemed that Seto was going to make Yuugi's life a living hell, no matter what he had already done in the past.

Yami cast a look at his cousin. If looks could kill, Seto would have keeled over and died on the spot. The sophomore spoke loudly, tone vibrating with anger. "Kaiba, I don't know who the fuck you think you are. I don't care if you are family nor what you do for the charities of this island. You have no fucking right to speak to Yuugi or me in that tone. I don't give a damn if you think that art is nothing but a fantasy." He felt the small hand in his own tightened, causing his nerves to settle a bit. "You have no right to ruin another's dream, Kaiba. I suggest that you leave Yuugi and I alone, preferably forever."

With this said, Yami gently pulled on Yuugi's arm, leading him away from the pier. However, he wasn't given any response except for a tight grip upon his larger hand.

Raising a brow in concern, he bent down, brushing the golden bangs from Yuugi's face. "Would you like me to carry you home, aibou? I promise I won't do anything to you or start anything." He said voice soft and comforting in tone.

He was surprised by the hesitant nod that Yuugi had given him. The boy seemed to understand that he was being sincere. Well for the moment he was. Carefully and tenderly, Yami lifted the small teen into his arms, smiling as Yuugi rested his head onto his right shoulder. The younger male seemed to be calm, almost in a daze. He shook his head from these thoughts of Yuugi as he held him close, walking away from Seto, and catching one final question from the said man.

"Do you know why I came back, Yami? Do you even know why I am here?"

Turning his head to the side, Yami held a stern face, clutching Yuugi in his arms tightly. "Because you are an arrogant bastard that thinks the world revolves around him. You think that you can get whatever the hell you want."

Icy blue eyes locked onto those of his pure crimson. Both were in a duel of seriousness as the silence was broken. "You are so fucking immature. I came back because I realized that I loved him. Do you understand how long he and I go back?"

Yami merely shook his head as Yuugi nuzzled his face into Yami's black and gray vest, squinting his eyes to shield himself from the bright sun.

"No and frankly I do not care. All I wish is that you will leave Yuugi alone. You had your chance to be with him, Seto." He rubbed Yuugi's back as he spoke in a possessive tone. "You have lost your chance since the moment Yuugi moved into Avalon. He and I have been seeing one another ever since he arrived."

These words hit Seto like a knife through butter. His face was angered, but remained stoic. "I don't care what you say. Yuugi will realize that this 'fling' he has gotten himself into his nothing but going onto the rebound." He smirked a bit. "Face it, you're nothing to Yuugi at all. He simply clings to you for comfort with this life he lives, the live of a starving artist."

Yami was angered immensely by this statement. His fingers dug into the back of Yuugi's shirt, causing the small boy to wince a bit. He was ready with another insult. He had always been a great duelist in a war of words. Yami wouldn't lose this war without a fight, or perhaps being interrupted by the small boy in his arms.

Yuugi turned his head to the side, glaring at Seto with darkened amethyst eyes. Tears had somehow cascaded down his face during the war of words. He dug his fingernails into Yami's arm, continuously staring at his ex-boyfriend.

Upon seeing the saddened gaze from Yuugi, Seto stepped back. The sheer look of the small boy's face had caught him off guard. He hadn't realized that he had crossed the boundaries of his place in this fight. He has pissed off Yuugi.

"How the hell do you know what I want in life? You have never given me a chance to make one decision on my own, Seto. I was lucky if you let me go to school for the day other than one of your stupid tutors. I enjoy my life here in Avalon, spending time with my roommates and my sister. I love the beach here, and I still love art. Nothing you can do will change the way I feel about art nor my relationship with you."

"What do you mean our relationship? Are you still bitter with how I treated you or do you mean how much I controlled your life?"

Groaning under his breath, Yuugi pulled himself from Yami's arms, landing onto his feet with a loud click.

"You are supposed to be a freaking CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto. Are you this dense that you cannot simply understand what I mean?"

Yuugi received no answer, making his point clear across the board. "I knew it. You may have all the money in the world, and own one of the most successful companies in the world. But you, Seto, do not have one ounce of understanding the human heart." Yuugi placed a hand into his pocket, pulling out a familiar silver flip-phone. Holding it into the air, Yuugi threw it in front of Seto's feet.

The small electronic device had become scuffed up, it's battery falling onto the sidewalk as it hit the ground in full force. Cobalt eyes stared at the expensive cell phone, brows raising in confusion.

"With destroying this cell phone, I have proved to myself that I no longer need you in my life, Seto. With this phone gone, you can no longer track me down or have your brother attempt to persuade me into meeting you again." He turned towards Yami, walking way. "It's over now, I never want to see you again, Seto."

- - - - - - - -- - -

He felt his heart beat fast, thumping against his chest continuously. For the first time in over a year and a half of his life, Yuugi had taken control of his problems, ending them for the final time.

Seto had always controlled his life, making his decisions over everything. The teen felt as though he was a small child, rather than the CEO's lover. The boy couldn't do anything that seemed to please Seto in the least. Not even his passion for art helped this problem. He had noticed the tension between them whenever he had graduated from high school earlier than expected.

The CEO had planned on sending Yuugi to Harvard to become a lawyer. He wanted the best for Yuugi, even if it meant controlling the teen until the point of destroying who he really was. It took the words of his sister to break the spell of possessiveness that Seto had set upon him. To bring him the truth of his decisions and future, Yuugi began to follow his sister's judgment of following the heart for what you want in the future. Enjoy the years of your youth away from high school. Make a few friends and possibly even meet that person that you want to spend the rest of your life with. These had been her exact words less than three months ago.

Yuugi had complied to his sister's suggestion, packing all of his things after he received his acceptance into Ocean Avenue. He had begun a new destiny that was to unfold. He believed that Avalon would hold something that would break his beliefs and make him settle down with the love of his life.

The small teen walked silently next Yami, hands stuffed into his pockets. He hadn't been in a clingy mood as he had earlier that day. He felt his heart healing from his deep wounds of the past. However, he still felt a bit of confusion as to what was going on with his life in Ocean Avenue.

He had almost completed the first semester of the year, and was passing everything with an A+.

Yuugi felt odd when he thought of this. He had reached his achievement in only the first semester. He was taking all of the art courses he needed and wanted to take, yet he didn't feel that they were necessary as his main love anymore.

He turned his head to the side, gazing into captivating crimson eyes that looked ahead. Yami hadn't realized that he was staring at him, nor was he aware of the gorgeous glint of sparkle that his eyes and skin gave off in the sunlight. The freshman too this moment to enjoy the distracted form of his roommate, simply enjoying the male's exotic physique and appearance. Yuugi had always found Yami to be annoying, almost one-sided. He felt that the sophomore held nothing deeper than skin deep. But in this small observation, he found himself proved wrong of that theory.

A small smile graced his lips as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, stepping up close to Yami with a small sigh. Gingerly, he wrapped his arms around Yami's lithe waist. By resting his head against the small of the elder's back, Yuugi had purred softly, enjoying the simple contact of touching the only person who hadn't tried to ruin his life.

At the touch, Yami felt his heart melt. Yuugi had actually touched him in a sensual way. He gazed down into the bright amethysts of his little one, smiling softly. Tanned arms wrapped around Yuugi's small body, pulling him into a tighter embrace. Laughter and profanity filtered through their mouths as something had been agitated.

Yuugi laughed as he sat next to Yami on a bench. Both teens had been wrestling in the sand, hair mused from their fight. Yuugi turned towards Yami, pulling the elder's face into his hands, stroking the cheeks with care.

"Yuugi, what are you doing?" Yami managed to ask, breathing labored, hormones driving through his lower regions.

With the whisper of the wind, the teen pulled himself into Yami's lap, supple lips jutting out slightly. Yuugi looked irresistible, sexy in his own very way.

He pulled the face of his roommate closer to his own, lips meeting into a soft, passionate kiss. A small tongue lapped at the other's bottom lip, demanding entrance.

Yami compiled quickly, opening his mouth wide. Yuugi took advantage of this freedom, probing the inner depths of the spicy cinnamon flavored mouth. He felt infatuated with the other's tongue, especially as said muscle wrapped around his own.

A battle of dominance had begun. Both men gripped at one another, running their fingers through one another's hair as their tongues danced in the form of the tango. Mewls of pleasure emitted from the duo as Yuugi felt a hand caress his buttocks, sending him into his haven of erotic thoughts.

With his defense take advantage of, Yami took full force of the dominant kiss, pulling his tongue into Yuugi's mouth. He ran his fingers across the soft, pale skin of his crush, grunting in need of air as he pulled away.

Both Yuugi and Yami gasped as they took in the much needed air. Their faces were tinted red, hair and shirts disheveled from their escapade. Yami looked at Yuugi, raising a brow in questioning.

"I thought you didn't like to kiss me?"

Yuugi cocked his head to the side, licking his lips soundlessly. "I had a change of heart."

"How so?"

Sighing, Yuugi pulled himself into a sitting position, running his fingers across the broad chest of his roommate.

"I realized that you are the only one who have even loved me for who I am, not what I wanted to become." He tweaked his friend's nose as he giggled. "We have a lot in common and you are one of the best damned kissers I have ever had."

Smirking to himself, Yami brushed a piece of hair from Yuugi's innocent face. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Heh, yeah. You've had me for a while, but I'm ready to claim you as mine, and not the love interest of every girl on campus."

Chuckling, the sophomore, pushed Yuugi onto his back, hovering over him with a large grin. "Hmm, I believe that I can arrange that."

Yuugi gazed up at him, his amethyst eyes bright for the first time in years. He felt truly loved for the first time in years. Seto, and Anza had been nothing for him as he now felt a bit giddy at the thoughts of what his future would hold with this wild man of his.

"Good, good."

Life was great, and Yuugi couldn't wait to experience it without the prang of depression from his past with Seto. Ocean Avenue had a lot to offer. Not only did he manage to make a friend, he managed to find the love of his life and get over his past.

Life was good.

- - - - - - - - -

He walked into the bedroom of their shared dorm room, shaking his head at the combined set of beds in the corner. Sheets were strewn to the side of it, pillows thrown to the floor. Blankets hung loosely from the edges. It appeared that the owner of these beds, was quite a restless sleeper. Either that, or had a very busy night.

Rolling his eyes, Yuugi picked up the sheets, throwing them into a laundry basket . It had been a year since he had moved into this dorm, and life was still great. He had Yami had now lived in this dorm alone now. Joey had left them the year before, moving into Mai's apartment.

Things were much easier to do now that there was only two in the small dormitory. Both Yuugi and Yami had nightly activities on a weekly basis and also wars of dueling, yes lots of dueling.

Yuugi collapsed onto the floor , eyes gazing under the bed, that he and his other shared. He squinted a bit as he saw something sparkle in the stray sunlight.

With his child-like curiosity, Yuugi reached under the bed, feeling around for the sparkling item, eventually finding a familiar pair of square-rimmed glasses in his hand.

Noticing that he had found his glasses for the first time in over a year, he snickered, putting them on the bridge of his nose.

As he did this, the bedroom door opened, revealing Yami, eating a bag of M & Ms. Yuugi laughed to himself, turning towards his boyfriend who raised a brow at him.

"Oh Re, you found them?" He chided playfully, dropping the bag into the table as he sat next to Yuugi.

Said teen cocked his head to the side, sporting his old glasses. "Yup, I found them under our bed."

"Aww, but now you ruined my plans of playing a new bed game. The librarian and the soccer coach making out in the teacher's lounge."

Casting an amused glance, Yuugi replied, "You are such a pervert, you know that?"

Nodding his head appreciatively he smirked. "Yes, but I'm your pervert."

"Better believe it."

Both men smiled at one another, laying on the floor for a moment as they thought of the moments each had felt in this room since the year before. The many fights, the many duels and the many make-out sessions and of course the angst. Dear Re, the angst had occurred in this room alone.

Yuugi looked up at Yami, nuzzling his cheek against the side of his jaw.

"There's a place off Ocean Avenue, where I used to sit and talk with you."

Yami smiled a little, taking on his line. "We were both sixteen and it felt so right, sleeping all day, staying up all night."

After a while they had reached a certain part of their song, both gazing at one another with lust-filled eyes. "Let your waves crash down on me and take me away yeah, eyeah."

"There a piece of you that's with me and every time.." Yami pulled Yuugi into a heart warming kiss, nuzzling Yuugi as he pulled away.

"There's a place off the corner of Cherry Street where we used to walk on the beach in our bare feet." He smiled, replying. "We were both eighteen and it felt so right and it still does. Things will continue to get better from here as you become an artist and I become a writer."

Yuugi nodded. For the first time in his life he could hope that both he and Yami would achieve their dreams. He knew that there would be many ups and downs to come as their careers and lives progressed. However, all Yuugi cared about was living life with his best friend and love interest, earning his publicity in the art world. He would always remember his first day in Ocean Avenue, sitting with Yami and becoming an independent person away from Seto.

"There was a place off Ocean Avenue…"

He would live up to that title. After all, it may have been the name of his university as well as a song, but the words would always remind him of how much he had overcome.

He had conquered his fears of the past and learned to live in the future.

- - - - - - - -

Fin. Sort of different than I had originally planned but with Yuugi conquering his fear of Seto, he had found his life and lived it with Yami. There will be no lemon to this story. I hope you all enjoyed this and hope that you will enjoy the others I will work on in the future.

-Tange.


End file.
